Farm Disaster
by matsukanishi09
Summary: A summer vacation as farm volunteers, the regulars are now in Kyoto, feeding the pigs and chasing the chickens. It would be called 'torture' especially to Ryoma. And now, Ryoma finds a new, cocky and handsome rival with Sakuno's heart. RyoSaku R&R!
1. A Rival Appears

Farm Disaster

**Hey guys!! … I'm kinda new with so bear with me, okay? I'll be very happy if you'll kindly give me some reviews with my story!! Criticize or praise it, I don't care!! So just push the purple button below and start reviewing for me!! Arigatou, minna-san!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. Coz if I did, I'll make sure that Sakuno and Ryoma will definitely get together!! I wish I own it!! But I don't…**

**----------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U ------------**

"I can't believe it!! Were gonna have half of our summer break in the province, helping on a farm!" Momo shouted angrily inside the half-full bus headed to Kyoto.

"Nya, Momo!! It should be fun!! Running around with chickens!!" Eiji retorted enthusiastically.

"Hhmm.. I still don't get it why you find this a good way to spend the summer, obaa-san!!" Momo shouted at his coach, who was seated in front.

"Shut up, Momoshiro!! Were already here!!" Ryuzaki Sumire backfired at Momoshiro which made him flinch.

"Everyone, bring your luggage outside and gather by the sidewalk. We'll start walking up to our cabin coz it's already hard for the bus to squeeze into the narrow road."

"Tch. Why don't you do that on your own?" Momo uttered silently but not silent enough for Sumire.

"Momoshiro! It's not my fault for bringing three luggages! Now get going!" Sumire shouted at the regulars who made them hurry up and walk up to their cabin.

The regulars, together with the Freshmen Trio, Tomoka and Sakuno walked within the narrow road heading towards the farm of Sumire's friend. Sumire volunteered on helping him during the summer vacation and announced it to the regulars if they wanted to help. Momoshiro and Ryoma are the only regulars who refused but were later convinced due to Inui's new concoction, the Akazu-Aozu Premium Deluxe.

The Freshmen Trio, together with Osakada, also volunteered on helping the regulars with the job. However, Sakuno was going with them for she had most of her summer spent here. She is pretty close with the family who owned the farm and helped there most of the time.

They all walked enthusiastically, other than Momo and Ryoma. Oishi was talking with Tezuka with a smile on his face; Taka was busy holding the box of sushi his father made for all of them; Eiji was skipping excitedly and making Momo feel a lot better about the trip; Inui was busy gathering 'useful' data; Horio and Tomoka were quarrelling about his non-stop bragging about his two years of tennis experience; Katsuo and Kachirou wore big sweatdrops on their heads as they watched the two fight; Kaidoh interrupted Momo and Eiji's little chat and earned a fight with Momoshiro in return; Sakuno was walking on the far-left, a smile played on her features; Ryoma was watching Sakuno silently within the corner of his eyes; while Fuji looked at the two love birds, oblivious that he was spying on them.

_'Saa. This should be interesting.' _Fuji thought while looking at Ryoma and Sakuno.

From the tiresome walk, they finally made it to the cabin after fifteen minutes of hell under the burning sun. They were all; except for Sakuno, Tezuka and Fuji; dumbstruck as they saw HUGE cabin—more like a mansion.

"Okay, minna! This will be the cabin were you'll be stayi—"

"Nya!! Do you still call this a CABIN?? It's a man—"

"Shut up, Eiji! I'm not yet done talking here!"

"Sorry. Nya."

"Okay. You'll be staying here after all your farm work. There are ten rooms in here. I can tell that it is spacious enough for two people in one room. I'll be having my own room while all of you randomly pick your roommates. The other two rooms belonged to the owners of the farm." Sumire shifted her gaze to the spectacled data man. "Inui"

Inui stepped forward and retrieved a small box from his palm.

"Inside this box are numbers. One by one, you will pick you're numbers. Those who have the same numbers will be assigned on their rooms and will be called roommates." Inui explained to his companions.

They all lined up and drew one piece of paper from the box. When they're all done, they came up with these pairs:

Tezuka and Inui

Fuji and Eiji

Horio and Tomoka

Katsuo and Kachirou

Oishi and Taka

Momoshiro and Kaidoh

Ryoma and Sakuno

"Hey! That's not fair! How come I've been partnered with mamushi while Echizen is with his girlfriend!" Momo shouted angrily while pointing at Ryoma and Sakuno.

"M-momo-senpai!" Sakuno stuttered while blushing twenty shades of crimson red.

"Momo-senpai, she's not my—" Echizen coolly retorted but was cut off by Kaidoh.

"Fsshh. Who wanna be with a BAKA in one room?" Kaidoh backfired at Momo while glaring daggers at him.

"You wanna pick a fight, mamushi?!?!" Momo angrily retorted.

"Momo, Kaidoh, do you want to run 100 laps around the farm?" Tezuka asked the two, visibly showing them that he was annoyed.

"No, buchou." The two answered in a low voice, still glaring at each other.

Sumire let out a deep sigh as she watched her students.

"Okay. Put your entire luggage inside your respective rooms. After that, we'll proceed to the farm so that I can formally introduce you to my friend and his family."

By hearing that, Sakuno jerked his head up, letting out a warm smile. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of golden cat-like eyes was watching her. Ryoma tugged his cap lower as he saw Sakuno's face brightened, hiding the smug smirk on his face.

The rooms were huge. It was like a presidential suite in a five-star hotel. Ryoma couldn't keep his eyes from roaming around the huge room. There were two king-size beds, a living room, a bathroom and a mini-kitchen. Sakuno stared at the tennis prince and let out a giggle. As Ryoma heard her, he turned his gaze towards her, giving her a confused look.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma asked her.

"Because, this is the first time I saw Ryoma-kun struck in awe." Sakuno managed to say at the tennis prince with a smile on her face.

His trademark smirk formed within his lips as he realized something different with the girl.

"And that was the first time you didn't stutter in front of me." Ryoma blurted out loud, the smirk still visible.

Sakuno's eyes widen and she blushed a hundred shades of unknown red. Ryoma's smirk grew wider as he saw her reaction. Satisfied, he walked out of the room with her following, and headed straight towards the farm.

As they made it to the farm, Sumire halted her steps in front of a barn. The others assumed that they were already there. Sumire took a deep breath and yelled.

"Shimoto-san!" Sumire called out.

"Are??" A boy under a cow wiped the milk on his mouth and shifted his gaze to the familiar voice he heard. His purple eyes widened as he saw an old woman talking with his father.

"Ryuzaki baa-chan?" His purple eyes moved as he saw her companions.

_'Must be the volunteers she mentioned.' _He thought.

His gaze halted and focused as he witnessed the silhouette of a pig-tailed girl standing at the far-end of the line with a girl in ponytails. His eyes widened as a very huge grin formed within his face. He stood up from his resting place and headed towards the girl, planning to give her a surprise hug.

"Ah! Sumire!" A man hopped out of the barn. He has light blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes. While looking at him, you can say that he's in his mid-30s. He smiled at the old woman then looked further back, only to see twelve young gentlemen and two young ladies.

"By the way, minna, this is Gakimura Shimoto-san. He is the owner of the cabin you'll be staying at and this farm you'll be working at." Sumire introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Gakimura-san." Fuji greeted with a wide smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you all. So, you're the volunteers?"

"Hai." Everyone answered.

"Goo—" Shimoto's reply was cut short when a high-pitched yelp was heard from behind.

Everyone shifted their gaze from Gakimura to the auburn haired girl. Their eyes wore confusion as they saw Tomoka's wide eyes, telling them to shift their gazes to Sakuno. Pairs of eyes widened one by one as they saw Sakuno, flushed in a thousand shades of red, with a boy hugging her tightly from behind. Everyone became silent, which made Ryoma open his eyes, only to spot a raven-haired boy, snuggled tightly within Sakuno.

His eyes widened, anger and sorrow were written all over it. He glared at the boy who snuggled at _his_ Sakuno, which made the boy to hold on her tighter. Sakuno whimpered as she felt his hands holding her petite waist and was about to break free when the boy decided to speak.

"Sa-ku-no." The boy said, his head resting on her shoulder.

Sakuno's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice.

_'Could it be?' _Sakuno thought, surprise and shock written all over her face.

"You still smell like strawberries." The boy finished. This made Sakuno's crystalline tears fell on her rosy cheeks.

Everyone watched in shock as she relaxed within the boy's touch. The boy lightened his hold. As he was about to let go, Sakuno turned to the boy, and hugged him tightly, as if he was about to go away forever.

With the sudden action, she made her companions to bulge their eyes out. The boy held on her nape and back, a smile playing on his features. Ryoma stood there in shock, paralyzed at his spot as he saw Sakuno hug the unknown boy back. He felt an urge to pull her away and punch the boy's jaws. But because of his stupid pride, he just watched them within a distance of four feet, glaring swords at the boy.

"Yume!!" Sakuno smiled sweetly at the boy as she broke their hug. Yume wiped her tears with his thumb, smiling back at the beautiful, fragile girl in front of him.

"I thought you never remembered." The boy whispered in a low tone as he looked intently in her eyes.

Uncomfortable with the attention she was getting, and the dark aura that she felt four feet away from her, she broke free from the boy's hold, looking at her feet with a faint blush present on her cheeks.

Gakimura Shimoto smiled and decided to break the deafening silence.

"Seems that you already met my son." Shimoto stated as he looked at the people in front of him.

_'So that's why Ryuzaki-san hugged him back.' _Fuji thought as his sadistic grin grew wider.

"Sorry for the sudden action I just made. I was just plainly excited when I saw Saku—" Yume started his explanation but was interrupted by an irritated boy.

"Just introduce yourself. No one cares about your lame excuses." Ryoma blurted out loud, while glaring cannonballs at the raven-haired boy.

_'So… he also likes Sakuno… Seems that I found a pretty good rival myself.' _Yume mentally said as he looked at the cat-eyed boy.

_'So young… so young…'_ Momo and Eiji sung in their heads as their faces showed a sadistic grin that occupied their whole face.

_'Seems that Ryoma-kun doesn't care whenever I do that. Mou! Why would he, anyway? It's not like he already likes me, too.' _Sakuno sighed in disappointment.

_'Now it became more interesting.' _Fuji smiled wider as he witnessed the staring contest between the two boys.

"I'm Gakimura Yume. And I will be helping you with most of your chores here." Yume introduced himself, smiling at the others.

"And… I formally introduce myself as Sakuno's long-time boyfriend." Yume finished as he turned to Ryoma whose eyes were as wide as platters.

**-----------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**Hey, minna-san!! That's only the first chapter!! Hoping that you'll give me reviews!! Please!!! Please!!!**

**I'm hoping for your reviews minna-san!!! Onegai shimasu!!!**

**Hoping that you'll love my story and of course: Yume-kun!!! Hehehe…**

**Just don't forget the reviews!!! I'm looking forward for it!!**


	2. As Past and Present Collides

**Hey minna-san!! I'm back with the next chappie!! Thanks for the reviews especially to snowfy—you smacked the hell out of my head!! Well… hoping that you'll like this chapter… I'm expecting your suggestions!!! I'll be focusing on a flashback within this chapter!! Since it was by popular demand that I pursue this love triangle!! wink!! arigatou for the reviews, minna-san!!**

**-----------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

"WHAAT??" Momo, Eiji, the Freshmen Trio and Tomoka shouted their lungs out.

"When? Why? Ho—" Oishi started panicking and throwing numerous questions at Sakuno.

"How? W-we thought—" Taka continued Oishi's role as Seigaku's mother.

"Saa. This is interesting." Fuji's devious grin grew wider.

"Fsshhh. How unexpected." Kaidoh blurted with wide and opened eyes.

"Ii data." Inui scribbled furiously on his scrubby green notebook.

"Che." Ryoma sat back down, covering his golden eyes with the brim of his cap.

"Didn't think you will announce it that fast, Yume." Sumire teasingly told the young lad with a mischievous grin.

Everyone became silent with what Sumire just said. They thought Yume was making fun of them, trying to decode the expression they will come up with. They all turned to their sensei, trying to catch any mistake about what she just said. But to their disappointment, she just stood there, chuckling, not minding the serious stares she was receiving.

Fuji shifted his gaze to Yume, who was standing right beside Sakuno, whose clutching the hem of her skirt due to nervousness. Yume tried to comfort the lass, telling her that it will be alright. Silence was deafening, and the people gathered by the barnhouse couldn't take it any longer.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, is it true?" Oishi suddenly inquired.

Everyone looked at their sensei with serious faces, counting Ryoma as an exemption. The old woman sighed as she saw the seriousness of her students.

"Why don't you ask Sakuno yourselves?" She responded while gazing at her uneasy granddaughter.

"Sakuno!! Is it true?? This guy here is your boyfriend? What about Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka shrieked without hesitating, receiving a dazzled Sakuno, a confused Yume and a surprised Ryoma.

"T-t-tomo-chan!!" Sakuno wailed at her best friend, trying to tell her that Yume doesn't know.

"Ryoma-sama? Who's that?" Yume linearly asked at the two girls behind him.

The pressure was suffocating her. She couldn't handle these kinds of complicated situations. She continued to tug the hem of her frilly skirt, totally ignoring the question which was fired at her. She kept on opening her mouth to utter a sound, but nothing came. She closed her eyes tightly, as she continued fidgeting her clothes. She fought her tears back, trying to show them that she can handle the situation.

_'I can't tell him. Not Yume. Not now. Ryoma-kun is also present here. I can't tell him who Ryoma-kun is… to me.'_

Fuji, being the observant genius as he was, knew that she was already feeling uncomfortable when the question came out from the lad's mouth. He spoke up without hesitating, getting Sakuno out of the suffocating attention a while ago.

"That's right. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. Thanks for reminding me, Gakimura-kun." Fuji stated with seriousness in his voice, penetrating that Sakuno was already feeling awkward.

Sakuno opened her eyes as she heard her senpai's soothing voice, as if telling her that it will all be alright now. As she lifted her gaze, she saw Fuji-senpai, trying to get Yume's attention.

"That's right. Everyone seemed to be bothered a while ago when I announced that I am Sakuno's boy friend. You can introduce yourselves now. I won't mind."

Fuji glanced at the auburn-haired girl seated behind the young lad, trying to ask if she was alright. The girl seemed to understand and nodded her head slowly while muttering a silent 'sankyuu'. Fuji smiled sweetly at her, and then looked back at Yume.

"Guys, introduce yourselves." Fuji requested in a soft voice. The others followed him and walked straight to Yume.

After all of them walked up to the raven-haired boy, they started conversations while eating the sushi Taka brought. Eiji and Momo were like having an eating contest. Fuji noticed a certain freshman, who was seated at a box, looking intently at the sunset. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Fuji was nearing towards him.

_'Why am I like this? I shouldn't be like this. Why does my heart feel broken after that stupid guy announced that he is Ryuzaki's boy friend? It's not like that I care. No—I don't care. I don't care if that guy—'_

"Echizen? Is there a problem?" Fuji interrupted his thoughts. Ryoma was quite surprised to see his senpai standing in front of him all of a sudden. Was he spacing out that long?

"Betsu ni." Ryoma answered, looking again at the wooden window beside him.

Fuji knew that Ryoma was confused with his feelings. Even though his heart knew that he liked the girl, a wall kept on growing taller, making his fellow mates and himself visualize a cold and arrogant façade. Fuji walked back to Yume and Sakuno, leaving Ryoma behind. Cheers and laughter were shared within the other area of the barn house. Fuji was suddenly hit by an odd request and tried to ask it loud enough for Ryoma to hear.

"Ano, Gakimura-kun?" Fuji started as he tilted his head to his right shoulder.

Everyone knew that he was up to something. They quieted down a bit, trying to decode what Fuji has in mind.

"Yes?" Yume asked innocently, showing the others that he could be really dense sometimes.

_'What a dense guy.' _Everyone thought as sweatdrops fell from their heads.

"How come did you say that you're Ryuzaki-san's boy friend?" Fuji directly asked with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

Different reactions were earned from the direct question that Fuji asked. Sakuno dropped her cell phone; Tomoka let go off Horio's unibrow from their fight; Eiji choked on the seventeenth sushi he ate; Momo gulp on a wasabi sushi, mistaking it for a 'normal' one; Inui's pencil broke as his glasses slid down his nose; Tezuka sat on his spot, giving Fuji a what-are-you-up-to glare; Taka and Oishi stumbled which led for chopsticks to be flying around; Kaidoh spitted his juice on Momoshiro's face; Kachirou and Katsuo stared blankly at the tennis prodigy and Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise, but didn't turn his head around.

"I-I'm gonna get s-something to drink." Sakuno offered and ran towards the mini-kitchen at the far-end of the barn house.

"I better check on her!" Tomoka assured and followed her best friend.

"Well?" Fuji asked as the smirk grew wider after seeing such priceless expressions.

_'I should've brought my camera with me.' _Fuji thought.

"It happened five years ago, which was Sakuno's last visit here." Yume stated.

FLASHBACK

_"Even if it was the middle of summer, a very heavy downpour occurred within the streets of Kyo—" Sumire closed the television, sighing as she witnessed the terrible downpour of the rain._

_"Tadaima." A lad's voice came from the door._

_Sumire walked towards the front door, only to be greeted by a raven-haired boy in his muddy boots and soaking raincoat._

_"Are? Sakuno's not with you?" Sumire asked the boy, worry and infuriation present on her features._

_"Sakuno-chan's not at home? But she told me that she was heading back ahead of me!!" The lad panicked._

_The lad furiously wore his soaking raincoat and soggy boots. He opened the front door, only to be greeted by the loud howling of the wind. He ran outside, desperate to look for the pig-tailed girl._

_"Yume!! Come back here!! Yume!!" Sumire called out, but her order was only rejected by the boy. Yume continuously ran along the cold, muddy grass fields of their farm._

_Yume took every route he knew that Sakuno would use by going home. He regretted letting her go out on her own when he knew that she was really bad with directions. He ran as far as his eight-year-old legs would carry him, hoping to find the petite girl._

_After running for thirty minutes, Yume halted his search, panting for breath. He could no longer see because of the heavy downpour of the rain. He stopped his tracks on a certain Sakura tree. As he prayed to Kami-sama to make the girl safe, he heard soft cries and sobs behind him. Curiosity struck him and he turned around, onle to see an auburn-haired eight-year-old. Her hair was messy and she was cold from the rain. Yume quickly hugged her, which startled the little lass._

_"Y-yume-kun?" The girl managed to say between her sobs. She held tightly on the boy, afraid that he would leave her. Tears flooded her pale cheeks as she cried on the boy's wet shoulders._

_Yume broke the hug. He looked into her chocolate orbs. His purple eyes had shown happiness, worry and anger all at the same time. He couldn't take it any longer._

_"Are you out of your mind?!!? Why didn't you just come back to me and tell me that you're THIS bad with directions!!" Yume roared at her, his self-control snapped._

_Sakuno looked frightened as she saw his expression but realized that he was right. Despite the fact that she was there, frightened and lost, she felt safe and secure when Yume hugged her. With that, she rubbed her puffy eyes and let out a beautiful smile._

_"I'm so sorry, Yume-kun. Thank you, too!!" Sakuno smiled warmly, ignoring the fact that he was angry at her a while ago._

_The boy's purple eyes softened, and he hugged the girl tightly. He placed his arms around her waist, as he sobbed on her shoulders. The girl smiled warmly as tears rolled down her face once again._

_"I was so worried about you!! So worried!!" The boy choked out between his sobs._

_"I love you, Sakuno. I love you so much." Yume finally said._

_Sakuno stiffened as she heard those words come out from his mouth. She was paralyzed in her spot. Tears from her eyes stopped falling and shock was written in bold letters across her face. Those words and Yume's soft voice played on her head over and over again. As the boy looked at her, she pulled her head lower, unable to stare at the boy who just confessed his feelings._

_Yume mentally sighed. He knew that Sakuno considered him as a brother and nothing more. He stared at the figure in front of him, taking the pleasure of looking on the muddy grass. He lifted her chin and locked gazes with her. He smiled as she held on his hands._

_"I'm sorry, Yume. I'm sorry." She glanced at the boy with a weak smile._

_"Sakuno. Do you love somebody else?" Yume gazed at the tree behind them._

_"N-no. I-it's not that. Y-you s-see… I d-don't know those kinds of things yet." Sakuno answered as she tugged the hem of her wet skirt._

_Yume looked at her shivering body. He took off his raincoat and covered her with it. Sakuno jerked her head up. Yume hugged her slowly, which made her head feel the beating of his heart._

_"Since you don't love someone yet, can I be your boy friend?" Yume asked with a serious tone._

_"B-but, w-why?" Sakuno stuttered as he held tighter._

_"I want to protect you until somebody out there is willing to take my place. As long as you have no one inside your heart, I wanna stay there. Even for a while. I wanna be the one who will love you most until the day another person will come and love you more. I wanna stay in your heart for a while. But I promise that whenever your heart finds a new one, I will stop being your protector, your guardian and your boy friend."_

_Sakuno relaxed her shoulders as she heard those soothing words escape from his lips. She snuggled tightly within his hold, encircling her arms on his wet back. The rain slowly stopped, and the sun started to shine again._

_"Thank you, Yume-kun." Sakuno said._

_As a reply, Yume kissed her forehead, making the girl heat up and blush like a tomato._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sho datsch haw ifph isph. (So that's how it is!) Momo exclaimed while eating another sushi.

"Fssh. What a greedy pig." Kaidoh hissed.

"What did you say, BA-KA MA-MU-SHI??" Momo angrily roared right after he swallowed all the sushi in his mouth.

"I said that you're a greedy pig, A-HO!!" Kaidoh defended.

"If I'm a greedy pig then you're an ugly animal addict!!" Momo roared.

"You want a fight, Porcupine??" Kaidoh hissed at his ever-competent rival.

"BRING IT ON!!" Momo exclaimed as flames engulfed his eyes.

Everybody sweatdropped at the sight before them. Tomoka returned from the mini-kitchen, leaving Sakuno behind.

"Nya! O chibi! Should you be ha—eh? Where did he go?" Eiji swirled his head to every direction, trying to find where his kouhai went.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But still!! Even though you're the self-proclaimed boy friend of Ryuzaki-san, that doesn't make you an equal match with Ryo—" Horio bragged until Kachirou and Katsuo covered his mouth.

"We're sorry. He's really brags all the time." They both apologized while pulling a blue-faced Horio out of their previous spot.

Yume watched the Freshmen Trio fight in one corner of the barn house with a sweatdrop on his face.

_'Maybe they're talking about me…' _He sighed.

"Something bothering you?" Fuji asked him as he sat right next to Yume.

"According to my data, there is an 87 possibility that he knew that Ryuzaki-chan liked another person and a 45 that he likes another woman." Inui analyzed as a glint of satisfaction ran through his eyeglasses.

"Ahehe… I can tell the f-first one to be correct." Yume answered with a weak smile.

As Fuji heard this, his sarcastic grin grew wider, this time reaching BOTH HIS EARS.

"Saa. So you already realized." Fuji smiled evilly which made the lad flinch on his seat.

Yume nodded nervously, trying to avoid contact with Fuji. He shifted his gaze at the empty box where Ryoma sat awhile ago and let out a deep sigh.

Fuji looked at him with his head tilted on his right shoulder. His smile grew wider.

"We already knew that Ryuzaki-san liked Echizen." Fuji assured while staring at the box.

Yume spun his head around, only to spot a serious Fuji.

"But still…" Fuji stopped as he opened his eyelids, showing his piercing azure eyes.

"Still what?" Yume asked in curiosity.

"We don't know if Echizen likes her back." Fuji finished his statement and walked away.

Yume was left dumbstruck with what he just said. Fuji halted on his steps and looked back at Yume with a very huge devious grin.

"And… I would be happy if you'll help us with that matter." Thus, he walked to where Eiji was and whispered something on the energetic red-head's ear.

_'It's worth giving a try.' _Yume thought as he looked at Fuji's back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POK---- POK----- POK-----

Sakuno walked towards the back, curious about the noise she just heard. As she reached the back, she saw a lad wearing his white cap, playing tennis with the wall.

_'Ryoma-kun? Why is he here?' _As Sakuno tried to get a better view of the tennis prince, her clumsiness got in the way, and made her stumble on the stack of hay laying beside her.

"Mou… itai…" Sakuno complained as she rubbed her temple.

_'Good thing I fell on the stack of hay other than the cold floor. _She mentally sighed.

When she opened her eyes, an unknown shadow covered the light she was receiving from a nearby lamp post. As she jerked her head up, she found herself locking gazes with THE Echizen Ryoma.

"R-ryoma-kun!!" Sakuno stuttered as she attempted to stand up but utterly failed. As the awaited for the strings of hay to flock upon her hair, strong arms pulled her forward, making her head land on the owner's chest.

Sakuno let go of his hold after a matter of seconds. She continuously bowed as the lad in front of her, saying her continuous 'sumimasen' and 'gomenasai'. Ryoma smirked at her action and decided to relax a bit. He plopped himself at the stack of hay behind them while Sakuno's head followed him. She let out a small smile and sat beside the tennis prince.

"Is it true?" Ryoma asked the girl beside him.

"T-true?? What' true, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked back innocently.

Ryoma looked at her intently. Then, he shifted his gaze towards the full moon—which was completely visible within the night sky. He let out a deep sigh.

"You're relationship with Gakimura." He continued.

Sakuno nodded as a faint color of pink rushed up to her cheeks. She mentally thanked Kami-sama that it was already dark and Ryoma wasn't able to see it.

As Ryoma saw her nod, a hurtful pang caught his heart. He could feel his heart sinking and his eyes became blurry. He clenched his knuckles until they were snowy white.

_'Why am I feeling this way?? Heck, does that mean that I'm jealous? No way… I don't like Ryuzaki.. I don't like her at all.'_

He looked up. Trying to clear his thoughts about the girl he sat with.

"Kirei…" Sakuno muttered as she gazed at the night sky in awe.

Ryoma glanced at her and gawked at the stars again. "Aa." It was all that he answered.

CLICK

"Nya! Fuji! You got it?" Eiji asked the tennis prodigy.

"Saa. Here it comes." Fuji answered as the picture developed from his Polaroid camera.

"So young… so young…" momo sang as his eyes twinkled like stars.

"What a B--!" Kaidoh was about to tease Momo when Taka held on his mouth.

"Lemme see the photo senpai!!" Tomoka squealed as the photo was fully developed.

" Hey! Osakada, with my two weeks of spying experience, I can tell that you're not good at it at all!!" Horio bragged.

"Shut up, Horio-kun!" Kachirou hissed at Mr. Two Years of Tennis Experience.

"Ii data… ii data.." Inui continued scribbling on his notebook.

Fuji smiled deviously at his companions. This made their souls jump out of their own bodies.

_'He looks scarier at night!' _Everyone thought.

_'Things will get more interesting tomorrow.' _Fuji thought as he stared at the picture he was holding.

**-----------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**WELL MINNA-SAN… THAT'S ALL FOR CHAPTER TWO!! The humor begins within the next chapter… I'll try to update soon… reviews please!!! Criticisms are HIGHLY accepted… well… also praises!!! Thanks a lot, minna-san!!! Matta ne!!! Press the purple button… come on.. don't be shy!! ;3**

**sumimasen- excuse me**

**gomenasai- sorry**

**itai- ouch**

**kirei- pretty**

**aa/saa- yeah**

**baka- moron**

**aho- idiot**


	3. The Chicken Mayhem

**Minna-san!!! Sorry for not updating sooner… the fun starts within this chappie… thanks a lot for those who reviewed… I Love you all!! (I'm exaggerating!) Well… still hoping for your further reviews, comments and suggestions for me… I changed the rating coz of Ryoma's actions within this chappie… hope you would bear with me:3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama… I wish I did… so I can fulfill my love stories… but still… I own Gakimura Yume and Gakimura Shimoto… also… all the animals that will be included in this fanfic!! Adieu!!!**

**-----------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno shoved the tennis prince of the tenth time.

_'Mou… if Ryoma-kun will not wake up this instant, we'll be late for the assembly!' _

Sakuno groaned as she pushed Ryoma harder, causing the boy to stir. Sakuno's pale face brightened because of his sudden action, hoping that anytime now, the sleeping prince will reveal his golden eyes.

"Five more minutes, Karupin." Ryoma stated, making the girl awestruck in confusion.

Ryoma pulled the girl's wrist, causing her to land on his chiseled chest. He snaked his arms around her waist, producing the girl's amber orbs to widen. Sakuno squirmed from his touch, hoping that he would loosen his firm grip. She could feel his warm breath pass through her skin, making her knees weaker.

When she couldn't take it any longer, she bulldozed with so much force that they both ended lying on the cold floor.

"I-itai…" The lad murmured while half-asleep. He unsealed his eyelids, only to spot a squirming and very red girl on top of him.

_'What the--?!' _Ryoma panicked as he eyed the girl in front of him.

Sakuno noticed that the male enthralling her petite waist already woken up. She hitched her head up, her eyes begging for Ryoma to free her from his tight grasp.

"A-ano… R-ryoma-kun… y-you can let go now." Sakuno stuttered as she jolted her head downwards, trying to avoid his melting gaze.

Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts and released his hands from her body. He tried to halt the heat slowly crawling up to his face, praying that the girl wouldn't see it.

When she felt his arms left her, she hastily stood up, still feeling embarrassed about their previous situation. On the other hand, Ryoma felt uneasy, sitting in front of a flushed girl. He silently stood up; walked towards the door, trying to get away from the sticky situation he had earlier. His heart throbbed harder and faster, that made him panic mentally. He walked out of the room without turning back, afraid that he'll experience the mad pumping of his heart once again.

Sakuno suddenly faced the retreating lad within the corner of her eyes. Her head still bent, she watched the green-headed boy push the doors of their room, revealing the huge hallway. As she realized that he wasn't turning back or caring if she wouldn't follow, she let out a disappointed sigh and gazed at the open door once more. The dark silhouette slowly drifting away from her landed like a heavy anvil on her chest. She didn't even notice the pure, colorless tears that sprinkled down her face. She quietly sobbed inside the room, shouting at herself not to cry. When her tears dried up, she washed her face and proceeded to the main hallway.

_'Maybe he hates me for what happened a while ago… maybe he wants me to avoid him… I just couldn't understand him.'_

"Is everyone done?" Sumire asked as they finished their breakfast.

"Hai!" They all replied softly, still feeling groggy for waking up earlier than usual.

"Okay. Now that you're all done with your breakfast, Shimoto-san and I scheduled some chores you'll be doing today." Sumire started.

"We also assorted the animals you'll be working with on different days. And for today, chickens would be you're assignment." Shimoto continued.

"Nya!! Chickens!! I'm excited!!" Eiji hooted in excitement. Oishi tried to restrain him, feeling awkward with what his doubles' partner was doing.

"That should be a piece o' cake." Momo bleated proudly.

"Tch. What a baby." Kaidoh and Ryoma muttered under their breaths. They were fortunate enough because it was too noisy at the dining hall and Momo didn't seem to notice.

"Your assignments will be done in pairs. You're roommates are also your partners in the work you'll be doing in this farm. The list of things you'll be working with is already with Tezuka." Sumire finalized.

They all grunted and groaned as Sumire mentioned the word 'working'. They didn't seem to notice a certain raven-haired lad to enter the hall.

"Hey, guys! Ohayou, Sakuno!" Yume greeted with a smug smile on his face looking intently at Sakuno with beatitude.

Sakuno shyly smiled back, aware of the immense grins and teasing eyes her senpais were giving her.

"O-ohayou gozaimasu, Y-yume-kun." She whispered softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ryoma snorted with her response, pouting his face childishly. He gave Yume a terrifying death glare while munching his onigiri furiously. His senpais seemed to catch his reaction and it made their acerbic beams grew from ear to ear.

"By the way, Yume would be helping you with your work everyday. He volunteered to teach you the right ways on how to handle the farm, too." Sumire added.

Ryoma flared his burning eyes at the innocent lad once again; oblivious of the grueling stares and grins his senpais provide him. But in his cognizance; he simultaneously battled with the pride he possess and the feelings of his heart.

_'Why am I acting this way? Why do I feel angry whenever that bastard Gakimura comes near Ryuzaki? Am I—jealous? No. It can't be! I'm not in love with her!!! I'm not in love with her!! I'm not in love with her!! I'm in love with her!! I'm—what did I say just now??? Damn!!! She's making me irritated!!! Why her?? I don't like her. I only love tennis. I'm not in love with her… aren't I?'_

"Minna-san, you may proceed now to where the chickens are kept. Tezuka will announce your stations and duties." Shimoto informed them, cutting Ryoma from his broad thoughts.

"Is everyone ready?" Tezuka inquired.

"Hai!" They all feed backed.

Tezuka made his last glimpse towards them, trying to eye if everyone was really ready. Then, he transferred his gaze to the paper he was holding and started broadcasting their duties.

"Momoshiro and Kaidoh will be in charge of looking out for the chickens while kept on their individual cages." Tezuka started.

"Hai!" They both answered, hesitating to compete on whoever's voice was louder.

"Fuji, Eiji, Kachirou and Katsuo will clean the chicken nook." He continued.

"Aa. Let's get started and fetch the buckets." Fuji replied with a beam.

"Hai. Fuji-senpai!" The two freshmen answered hastily.

"There is a 90 chance that the buckets are placed on the back of the barn house." Inui stated while analyzing his data.

"Inui-san is right. The buckets, mops and soaps are behind the barn house. A deep well is placed there, too." Yume added while scratching his head.

Tezuka nodded his head in agreement with Fuji and gazed upon the paper again.

"Horio and Osakada will gather eggs and bring them at the barn house." Tezuka abided.

"Okay!! With my two days of farming experience, egg hunting will be a piece of cake!!" Horio jived as they headed towards the nook.

Tomoka grew a nerve because of irritation and started smacking Horio's bragging brain with the empty basket she was clenching. Everyone gaped at Horio's huge lumps and sweatdropped as Tomoka sermons him nonstop. Tezuka cleared his throat to get the attention of the remaining people standing before him.

"Oishi and Taka will buy food for both us and the chickens at the market." He proceeded.

"Hai. Tezuka-san. Here, Taka-san. We can use this." Oishi advised as he handed Taka his yellow racket.

"Burning!!!! We'll be able to buy a hundred sacks of chicken food!!!!!!!!" Taka roared as he swung his racket on their way to the market.

"Inui and I will keep watch with Gakimura while the two of you will stack newly harvested hay on the coop and form nests for the chickens."

"H-hai. T-tezuka-senpai." Sakuno replied while bowing at her stoic senpai.

Yume motioned for Sakuno to follow him to where they will be able to get the hay stacks. Ryoma saw this and walked right ahead of the girl, making him in between the two. Their senpais noticed his sudden action and quickly signaled that their plan was obviously working. They continued their jobs, afraid that the cat-eyed boy will notice. But as being dense and aloof as he really was, he wasn't able to notice the playful yet devious schemes his senpais and friends were throwing at him.

"Oi, mamushi!! You stepped on my foot!!" Momo winced as he trotted up and down, easing the pain that the quiet viper gave him.

"It was an accident, yarou!!" Kaidoh defended, loosing his cool at the spiky-headed boy.

"You did that on purpose!!" Momo yelled as he yanked his hands up and down.

As they fought, Kaidoh accidentally pushed the pile of cages beside them, causing it to flung open. The chickens ran, walked and flew away from them, making them end their little fight temporarily and began chasing the chickens all aroung the barn house.

"Oi!!! Come back!!!" Momo roared as anger flamed through his eyes.

"Ffsshhh… you're so noisy!! You'll scare them away!!!" Kaidoh hissed loudly.

"Maybe they're just running because those chickens are scared of your ugly face!!!" Momo roared, causing the others to glance at them and see the mayhem the two rivals had caused.

The chickens flew and ran around the place. Mud prints were visible at the newly cleaned floor. The chickens pecked on Horio's unibrow and Tomoka's ponytails, causing them to drop the basketful of eggs they were grasping. Eiji found it exciting and started chasing the chickens everywhere. Inui clashed his data book in shock, which was later taken by a stray chicken with its beak. Inui ran after the said chicken, scared that it will eat his precious data into nothingness.

_'After this mess, I'll be sure to give ALL of them, especially Kaidoh and Momoshiro, a special penalty.' _Tezuka scowled while growing a nerve on his head.

Meanwhile, the love triangle was still at the other barn house and is now headed to the chicken coop with a stack full of hay. The two boys competed on who could carry more sacks of hay, ending up bringing ten sacks each. Sakuno stared at them with concerning eyes, insensible that they were fighting over her attention. Sakuno, being able to carry only a sack of hay marched first, leaving the two lads behind. She didn't notice that the two were having a race and a glaring contest while on the road. And as they reached the coop, a chicken flew towards Sakuno, making her stumble and fall.

She waited for the painful impact of the cold, rocky ground—but it never came. She opened her eyes wide, wanting to see her protector's face. As the sun lit her savior's features, she figured out that it was a man. The lad smiled at her in relief that she wasn't scarred and bruised. She gazed at him longer, trying to figure his face out. His pale pink lips curved up in a familiar smirk. She widened her eyes as she saw his face clearly. Her cheeks tainted a light color of red, cognizant of the fact that they were close—too close. His strong arms were around her bantam waist and her chest was securely pressed against his. Her legs started to feel wobbly and weak, not only because of their close contact, but also because of the crepuscular aura she felt at her back.

She tried to open her mouth, trying to utter the words out of her mouth, trying to call the person's name whose arms were clanged tightly around her petite frame. Oblivious to the people around the said scene, a genius was smirking barbarously; thinking that the sticky situation his eyes caught will change the story he plotted.

_'Hmm… this wasn't part of my plan. But I say this is going to be interesting. Very interesting.' _

**-----------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**Sorry for the late update, minna-san!! Classes here in the Philippines already started and I haven't got enough time to update this fanfic. Sorry for the cliffhanger… I surely wanted to know who you expect it would turn out to be…. Give me your expectations through reviews!!! Wahahaha!!! Just press the purple button:3**


	4. Decisions of the Heart

**Minna-san!!! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews I received from all of you!!! You made me more motivated especially about the reviews of Yume-chan or Ryoma-kun catching our beloved Ryuzaki Sakuno:3 Sorry minna but I have other plans… also… I updated late coz of school and my mom's gonna kill me whenever I'm around our computer… Our internet connection also got busted… that's why I wasn't really able to update sooner.. Sorry for the inconvenience… I'm grieving, too!! But reviews would make me feel well!!! Purple button!!! ;3**

**-----------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

Sakuno stared at him, trying to find a tiny speck of her voice. Alas, she was able to return within her 'normal' self, also acquiring the ability to talk.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai!" She exclaimed, trying to persuade the lad to let go for she was really embarrassed.

The hyper red-head released her gently, earning devilish glares from two younger boys standing behind them. As he saw Ryoma's sudden reaction, his mind flipped in joy, mentally praising himself for following the chicken and catching Sakuno immediately. He also complimented on how intelligent the chicken was for taking Sakuno as its victim. He showed them his childish grins, only receiving more piercing mental swords from the two.

Fuji snickered at the sight upon him, trying to hold his amusement away. Sakuno continuously bowed at her senpai; Ryoma and Yume glared large swords at Eiji—who only favored them a sweet, barbaric grin. He continued with his work, knowing that his energetic best friend also has a plan in mind.

_'Nya!! This is fun!! Let's see what your reaction will be, O' chibi!!!' _Eiji mocked as Ryoma finally cooled down, turning his flaming gaze away from his senpai.

"Ne, Sa-chan… Are you sure you're okay?" Eiji bent down, getting a closer look at the girl.

After hearing his question, she nodded hastily, still flushed because of her previous experience with him. She can still feel his warm breath tickling her auburn hair, his tight grasp around her petite waist; his cherry lips curving upwards every time she gaped at him; his loud heart beats which she was able to hear as she rested her head at his chest; and his body warmth that surrounded her body, making her feel safe and secure.

Realizing their faces were mere an inch apart, Ryoma's eyes widened as his senpai leaned closer at the dazed girl. He can't control his cool as his heart skipped a beat every time Eiji inched closer. A straight hard pang hit him again as he gazed at Sakuno who just stood there, as if waiting intimately. Yume gazed at the three figures with him, and sighed as he realized the meaning of Eiji's sudden change in action.

"Ah!!" Sakuno stumbled as she saw Eiji's nearing face, eyeing her innocently. Ryoma smirked, feeling relieved that the girl already snapped out of her thoughts. He blinked, once again showing his cool, arrogant self.

_'Mou… I'm so clumsy. Guess Ryoma-kun really didn't care at all.' _She mentally sighed as she gawked at the tennis prince; disappointment was scribbled at her angelic face.

"Guys, we really need your help!!!!! OW!!!" Momo shouted as a rooster plucked his dark hair one by one.

"Hmph!! Shut up and catch them!! AHH!!!" Kaidoh roared as a hen flew inside his shirt.

"How come they can still argue at a situation like this?" Oishi spitted as everyone sweatdropped and shrugged as they watched the infamous pair, throwing metal cages at each other.

-----------------

"Well… that fixes the mess." Oishi sighed as beads of sweat crawled uncontrollably at his face.

"For causing this MUCH trouble, the two of you would be running 100 laps around the whole farm." Tezuka noted as he scowled at the said criminals. Momo and Kaidoh groaned in defeat, inwardly cursing each other.

"You can now resume with your previous duties, minna." Yume added as he smiled weakly at the others, thanking them for snagging all their chickens back to their individual cages.

Sakuno smiled back at him, trying to make the guilty lad happy and relieved again. Unbeknownst to the girl, a fuming boy with a handful of hay was staring at them aberrantly—ready to strangle the boy she was beaming at. He clenched his puny knuckles, grasping at the stack full of hay he was funneling.

_'Tch. Stupid.' _He clearly denied his state of jealousy and kept thinking that he was only annoyed with that raven-haired freak—yeah, that's all he felt. Completely annoyed. But… why the hell is he annoyed? That was one question he left unanswered, fearing that the answer coming out from him will destroy his heartless façade.

"Nya!! O'chibi!! Why are you standing there?? We need your load of hay now!!" Eiji shouted astutely, making the brat twitch with his tone.

"Oi Echizen!! Quit staring at her!! She might melt and we'll eng up with another mess at this barn house!!" Momo shrieked from the outside as he continued running his second lap.

"Focus, Echizen. You can continue your personal spying later after all the farm work." Fuji whispered maliciously at the lad's right ear, making unwanted tingles creep at the back of his spine.

Yume saw the whole teasing incident and let out a soft chuckle. Sakuno tried to focus her attention with delivering hay to her senpais while the rosy color was still besmeared at her features. Eiji patted her back gently, causing Ryoma to glare eagerly, as if ready to roast him when Mt. Fuji decides to erupt. His senpais, Tomoka, the Ichinen Trio sniggered at the awkward position they were all in, as Yume walked out of the barn house to fetch more hay.

-----------------

"Everyone, line up!" Tezuka ordered as their watches exposed that it was already six in the evening.

"We'll all head to the cabin. Is everything clear?" He continued while looking at them sternly.

"Hai!" They immediately answered, feeling exhausted and hungry with a whole day of cleaning, hay stacking, egg counting, analyzing, sitting, glaring, playing, stumbling, stuttering, groaning, fighting, running and chicken hunting.

_'This day was really weird and tiring, too!' _Sakuno let out a yawn, catching Eiji and Ryoma's diligence.

Ryoma peeked at her with the corner of his eyes but quickly retreated as he realized his sudden action. Eiji, once again, saw his kouhai's response to the young missy's tired expression. A hostile grin spread throughout the red-head's face as he started to make his move—again.

_'Hmmm… it's better with… him.' _He giggled aloud at his smart plan, which caught everyone's attention. He beamed at them, as if expressing how much he wanted their focus. They continued their own businesses again, not minding the acrobat to motion to a cocky raven-haired lad, who stood a few feet away from him, gazing at the exhausted girl at his side.

_'She's really exhausted. I hope she's fine. Guess that I still care even if she already likes somebody el—'_

"Nya!! You're looking at Sakuno-chan!!" Eiji gibbered while suffocating Yume with his very tight bear hug.

"K-ki-k-kuma-r-ru-s-s-san!!" He tattled, trying to break free from his nearing death.

"Gomen!! Gomen!!" Eiji said hysterically, chuckling at the boy gasping for air, trying to regain his composure and color.

"Ne, ne!! Yume-chan!! Why are you staring at Sakuno-chan?? It's bad to stare, you know!!" Eiji declared childishly while a fake pout made its way towards his cute cherry lips.

Yume realized what the older boy just mentioned. He quickly shook his head with such force, like wanting it to fly away and be sold at Tokyo for a price of a hundred yen. As he denied more, heat inched towards his pale cheeks, making the older guy crack a devious smile at him.

_'Nya!! He still likes Sakuno-chan!! This is great!!! O'chibi will be more jealous because of this!! Hoi, hoi nya!!!' _Eiji jumped up and down at the back of his mind, trying to catch up a conversation with the cramped lad.

"Yume-chan, I think Sakuno-chan is already tired. I think she needs a piggy-back ride!! Nya!!" Eiji suggested with a wink at the dumbfounded boy. He walked away with full trust, heading towards his ever best friend, Fuji, who's wearing a very sadistic smirk on his godly features.

Yume stood there in shock, Eiji's words played continuously at his mind like a malfunctioning CD.

_"Yume-chan, I think Sakuno-chan is already tired. I think she needs a piggy-back ride!! Nya!!"_

He slowly gazed at the weary damsel, totally droopy as you might say it. Her hair was really messy, grateful for the chicken that picked on her braids; her eyes were heavy, as if picturing a warm, cozy bed in front of her; her shoulders dropped low, arching her own back; her knees were very weak and wobbly, giving him an urge to push what Eiji preferred a minute ago.

_'Maybe it won't be a bad idea. After all, I still have the title: Boyfriend.' _He slowly marched towards the beaten girl, wanting her to rest at his muscular back.

As Eiji, Momo and Fuji saw Yume's quickening pace, the two smiled at the red-head proudly, saying that his plan worked perfectly well. Eiji just stood there as small wings sprouted out of his back, lifting him from the cold, hard ground as he drooled, wanting to see Ryoma's reflex with Yume's actions. The other two sweatdropped as they scanned him, shaking their heads slowly while muttering words such as 'childish' and 'loser'.

Back to our beloved, timid Sakuno, she was too drained to notice the figure aspiring her. She pushed herself to listen to the dry voice of Tezuka, trying to comprehend the unemotional words initiating from his lips.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" A concerned tone woke her up from her unexplainable tiredness.

She sped her head up, only to find a pair of purple eyes, gazing at her with concern. By just one glance, she already knew that it was her so-called boyfriend, Gakimura Yume, who was awaiting her reply. She smiled weakly, as she nodded gently, telling the shadow in front of her that she was okay.

Yume stared at her blankly, not minding her anemic smile and amiable nod. He clearly saw her fatigue, wanting to sweep her away from her feet and carry her all the way back to the cabin. He shifted his watch to a boy his age, cracking his code. To his disappointment and content, the boy he glanced at was not minding them (to his assumption), but was just listening boringly at his remote captain. He let out a deep exhale, as he surveyed the maiden trying to flutter her eyelids open, keeping herself from collapsing.

A pair of feline eyes watched within its corner. He merely watched the 'couple' murmur something under his ear. He mentally cursed himself for feeling dog-tired, unable to use his great hearing senses. He saw Sakuno smile weakly at the concerned brat. He could say that the guy was dense—for Sakuno was drowsy and he just stood there and stared. He averted his glares away, cowed that _those _things he was feeling sometime ago will come back to him. What if it was jealousy? He would plainly deny and answer that he was just disgusted—no more, no less. How could he feel jealousy? He doesn't even like the girl—right? That question remained unanswered by the tennis prince, oblivious to the fact that he already harbored feelings for the fragile girl.

"Ah!" Sakuno quietly yelped as two strong arms wrapped around her back and thighs. Yes, she was being carried—bridal style. She clutched at her carrier's shirt, feeling embarrassed with the attention she just made. Eyes were prying around them; she could hear sniggers, scribbling of pencils, mutterings about being _young_ and a scowl around the—wait a second? A _scowl_ was heard? She was probably hallucinating. Yes, she was being tired.

"Sleep, Sakuno. It's fine with me." Yume softly spoke as he, too, heard a scowl from the group. Yes—it wasn't just Sakuno's petty imagination.

The auburn girl aggressed closer to his chest, wanting to feel more of the warmth he was emitting. Yume didn't care about his girlfriend's actions and wrapped his arms around her tighter, earning goofy expressions from everyone—except a lad who mercilessly shot briery daggers at his direction.

"Let's go. Taka and Ryuzaki-sensei are already waiting for us at the cabin." Tezuka interrupted their little 'moment'. They all headed towards the door, minding their own business as Ryoma poured all his anger AND jealousy at his white cap.

Momo walked together with Eiji and Fuji, snerring at the sight upon them: Sakuno's face buried comfortably within Yume's muscular body, Yume with a genuine smile plastered on his face, and lastly, Ryoma sending creepy death glares at the 'couple'.

"Woah! Echizen needs to chill down!" Momo chuckled as he watched his kouhai's priceless expression.

"Nya!! O'chibi shows his feelings!!" Eiji jumped triumphantly with the success of his tactic.

"Not yet, Eiji. Echizen might have feeling for Ryuzaki-san but he's too prideful to accept that fact. With a little more time and evil schemes, I'll make sure that those two would wind up together." Fuji corrected as a foxy grin played on his features.

_'I'm starting to feel awful.' _The other two mentally stated as cold chills ran up their spines.

"N-nya, Fuji. W-what d-do you m-mean by t-that?" Eiji fluttered as he hid behing Momoshiro's back, still afraid of our famous tensai's expression.

"Y-yeah. D-do you have a-any o-other p-pl-plans?" Momo continued stuttering while trying his best to give his senpai a smile, which turned out to be crooked.

Fuji found their characters amusing and tried to play more for a bit. He halted his steps and faced them with a wide poisonous beam, as if he was all ready to eat them within a split second. The two backed away a little, sweat flowed from their faces furiously.

_'Hehe. This is really fun. I love it when people suffer because of me.' _Fuji proudly thought as he locked gazes with his terrified co-regulars.

"Saa." With that, he continued walking towards the dark streets, leaving the two behind.

"Whew!! That was close!!" Momo roared while gasping for breath.

"I didn't know that Fuji can be that harsh." Eiji continued, feeling tense as he recalled what happened earlier.

---------------------

AFTER DINNER

"You can all head back to your respective rooms. Tomoka and Sakuno will help me in the kitchen." Sumire finalized as everyone motioned upstairs, leaving the two girls and herself at the dining hall, piling the dirty dishes.

_'I can still feel Yume-kun's presence. He's so warm. I feel safe when I'm with him, just like last time.' _Sakuno smiled to herself as she felt nostalgic all of a sudden, remembering her past memories with the boy who loved her whole-heartedly.

_'Maybe I should tell him about Ryoma-kun. But it might hurt his feelings as well! Mou… I can't stand these situations!' _Sakuno bickered with herself as she wiped the wet plates before her.

Sakuno's depressed face was visibly spotted by Tomoka. She held a heedful face and decided to motion towards her best friend.

"Sakuno?? Is anything wrong??" Tomoka asked loudly, making Sakuno jump in surprise and crashing the plate she was wiping a minute ago.

"Mou! Tomo-chan! You shouldn't have done that!" Sakuno admonished her friend in a delicate tone while bending down to pick up the pieces of the broken china.

"Hehe! Sorry about that!" Tomoka replied as she aided her friend.

"So… what's wrong?" Tomoka asked when they were able to throw all the broken fragments.

"N-nothing!" Sakuno stuttered, avoiding her best friend's gaze of suspicion.

"Nothing? Hell! You stuttered in front of me just now! Earlier, you were spacing out and didn't even notice that I was at your side in the first place! I also sensed that you've been wiping that plate for about five minutes without looking at it!" Tomoka blurted in a hasty manner as she pointed at the damaged bowl inside the trash bin.

Sakuno sighed at her best friend, not knowing whether she would praise or curse her inevitable observing skills. She thought it would be okay to tell her best friend about it, even if it means that a loud screech would be heard across town—even at Seigaku.

"T-tomo-chan! Calm down! I give up! Let's take a walk at the garden, shall we?" Sakuno persuaded her, handing her petite palm in front of her friend, who calmed down as she said that she will tell the problems inside her.

They sat at a nearby bench, eyeing the great sight before them. Sakuno reminiscences the time she was with Ryoma, seated at a bulk of hay, staring quietly at the stars. She felt her friend's curious glom and decided to confront her. She talked and talked, not getting any response from her loud-mouthed friend. She poured all the things she kept inside her heart, knowing that Tomoka was listening intently. As she was done, she averted her gaze to her friend, and gave her a believable smile, telling her that it was all that she could share with her.

"What should I do, Tomo-chan?" She lowered her head, staring at the blurry image of her skirt.

Tomoka watched her sobbing friend. A pang of pain came through her heart with every cry she let out. She quietly reached for her friend and pulled her for a tight embrace. She hushed her down, not minding the wetness Sakuno's hot tears caused. As Sakuno finished sniffing and sobbing, she held her chin, making the vulnerable auburn face her.

"It will be alright, Sakuno!" She yelled at her while pinching Sakuno's pale cheeks filled with dry tears.

Sakuno's puffy eyes softened with her friend's conjecturable words, feeling less pain within her. She smiled weakly at Tomoka, expressing that she already done so much help. Tomoka merely shook her head and once again, gawked at the beautiful night sky.

"It's better to listen to what your heart intends to order you. By doing that, you'll feel less confused. Your heart can make better decisions when it comes to your situation now. Better stick to what it has to say." She noted while a smile played at her cute face. "Think about it, ja ne."

Sakuno digested what Tomoka just said and smiled truly with this sudden realization. She watched the pony tailed girl skip to the back door, muttering incoherent words about how bad Horio snores at night. She giggled at this and stood up from the bench she was sitting on. She proceeded to the main entrance, leaving all her worries behind. It was really a day—and amusing yet tiring one. But as she left that garden on that particular night, she made a decision—

_'I will tell Yume-kun about my feelings for Ryoma-kun.'_

----------------

She yawned quietly as she entered the mansion-like cabin. She closed the doors without a sound, noting that everyone was already asleep. She proudly smiled to herself, not knowing a boy was standing behind her, smirking at the image before him.

"Ne, Ryuzaki. You're late." He teasingly commented while gaping at the grandfather clock beside him.

Her eyes unfolded in shock, so much to the lad's pleasure. Her pale cheeks regained their crimson color once again, while her lips parted in bewilderment. She twirled around, only to spot the certain boy her heart was pertaining to, with that annoying smirk pasted on his sleepy face.

"R-ryoma-kun!" She faltered, feeling embarrassed that the prince saw her by the door during the middle of the night.

"What? Are you expecting someone else?" His smirk turned upside down, thinking about the egoistic bastard called Yume.

"N-no!! I-I was just—wait... what are you d-doing here, R-ryoma-kun?" She asked in sudden curiosity, not wanting to bring up another issue between Yume and herself.

Ryoma was astounded with her sudden question, but hid it well under his façade. Actually, he doesn't know himself why he had the urge to meet her downstairs when he witnessed her crying at the garden. He also tried to encounter the answer he was seeking for whenever he felt a sharp prick whenever she's sad. He cannot contain his cool whenever that stupid freak would go near her and place his filthy arms around her angelic body. He became confused about these unusual turns everyday, not knowing what to do.

She noticed his sudden stillness after she broke out a question. She stared at his features, admiring how stern and handsome he looks up close. She examined his features without hesitating, ending up locking gazes with him. She saw confusion within his dark golden orbs and realization hit her—it might be because of her stupid question!!

"G-gomenasai, Ryoma-kun!!" She bowed down consecutively, finally snapping Ryoma out of his absorbed thoughts. He gazed at the bedazzled, red lass before him, taking note of how cute she looked—Ryoma mentally slapped himself for taking advantage.

"Hn." He stoically replied, making the flushed maiden stand up properly.

"H-hai, Ryoma-kun." She feed backed with a lukewarm smile which sent electric bolts to Ryoma's cheeks.

Ryoma brushed it away, thanking that his back was facing her as they paced towards their room. That night, Ryoma watched the sleeping figure on the other bed peacefully, taking note of her angelic features. A small smile found its way on his cherry-colored lips, with him oblivious at this. When he was satisfied, he slumped on his bed, not forgetting to close the reading lamp which was their boundary.

"Oyasumi nasai, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno muttered under her breath for she was already in Dreamland.

Ryoma smirked as her sweet voice rang on his ears, still oblivious to the fact that he liked her…

And now… he is slowly, gradually yet surely…

Falling for her.

**-----------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**Minna-san… sorry for the late update!! Hehehe… hoping that I didn't disappoint you with the answer to my cliffhanger… hehehe… Ryoma is still on the stage of denial here… so… wait for further chappies!!! Reviews please!!! Muah!!! Arigatou!! Purple button!!! Purple button!!:3 I promise to update as soon as I can!!**


	5. Confessions with Oneself

**Minna-san!!! Farm Disaster chappie number 5 is finally here!!! Actually, I didn't have enough time to do this… and I'm really really sorry for the late update… I hope you would consider it!!! Now in this chappie, I fully made Fuji, Eiji and Momo sadists; Ryoma, jealous; Yume, a bastard; and Sakuno, same as always… These people are my main characters!!! Hope you'll give me those lovely reviews I've been longing to have and read!!! Arigatou, minna-san!!**

**-----------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

It was still dark. The moon faintly shone above a certain walking silhouette, as the horizon broke into hazy rays of light, showing brightness upon the shadow's features.

His hazelnut hair gushed gently against his nape, leaving a few strands within his face's vicinity. His two eyes were closed in a captivated look, with a warmish smile etched incredibly against his adorable lips. With a camera at hand, he shot plenty pictures of the alluring landscape before him, totally enraptured with its beauty.

"What a beautiful morning. Better hurry up now." Fuji whispered to himself as he recalled the urgent call of his coach, asking him to proceed to her office as soon as possible.

He silently stood up from the huge rock he sat earlier, dusting small unnecessary particles away from his green t-shirt. He deposited his camera to his bag, and marched towards his destination.

---------------

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in, Fuji." Sumire entertained her anonymous guest knowingly.

Fuji entered her office with his infamous grin. He greeted her a good morning, and sat down on the nearby couch.

"What is it you wanna talk about, sensei?" Fuji asked as remembered her instant call.

"Shimoto-san asked me to inform you that your room with Eiji would be under renovation by this afternoon. He inquired that you should pack your things for we will be having a change in room assignment." Sumire explained while sipping a cup of hot tea.

Fuji intently listened to her every word. it only needed five more seconds for him to develop another scheme of his with this unacquainted inconvenience. After a few seconds of listening, his serious face suddenly changed into one of his fiendish glints, which imparted cold sensations to the older woman settled in front of him.

"Ne, sensei. Do you already have your new room assignments?" Fuji queried once again, this time, in a slow and spooky manner.

"Unfortunately, not yet." Sumire justified while a big lump of sweat found its way on her forehead.

"Hhhmm… I think I have some suggestions." Fuji vindicated at his uncomfortable sensei.

----------------

_It was a great sunset, and what made it great for he was slouched beside Ryuzaki Sakuno, gazing at her as the sun's rays penetrated the mixture of yellow and orange hues at her petite figure. And for once in his life, he agreed to one thing—she was stunningly beautiful._

_His feline eyes traced every detail of her, not dropping his view. She just sat there bashfully, perceiving that the prince was focusing at her. Red came within the hue of colors prancing along her delicate skin, it faintly covered her but was noticed by Ryoma. With this, he smirked._

_"What's the big idea of watching the sunset?" He asked with a bored tone, trying to hide himself under his trusty cap._

_"A-ano… R-ryoma-kun… I-I want t-to tell you something." She stammered shamefully, trying to avert her focus towards something else._

_Ryoma's heart skipped a beat by her statement. Will she confess? This lingered his mind. Wait—why would she confess anyway? Another thought came up. He threw the idea about the confession thing, still dense about the feelings of the little lass at his side, and his feelings as well._

_"Hn." He encouraged her to continue, still using his cocky way of speaking._

_She stood up, and faced the prodigy who was perked at a nearby rock. He gawked at her sudden action, questioning her with the use of stares instead of words. Her once flushed, scarlet face changed into an overjoyed expression. He shot confusing looks at her, feeling a sudden pull in his heart that what she was about to take note of was something dreadful…_

_Really dreadful._

_She smiled lovingly at him as he stood, and clasped her soft hands together. This time, he felt stabbed directly without hesitation. Her cheerful, innocent face, which she never ever showed to him, was now there, sketched magnificently, embedded with the transparent rays of the fading sunset._

_"Ryoma-kun. Yume proposed to me." She started._

_His eyes widened in pure shock. Not only that she didn't falter in front of him, not only that her rosy blushes weren't present—but because of what she just blurted five seconds ago. There he was, standing in front of her with an antagonizing look, but mentally, he was pleading on his knees that she didn't accept the sacred offer._

_"And… I accepted him, Ryoma-kun!" She almost shouted in glee._

_His fragile heart which was about to be given to the auburn girl crashed with the giant rock gapping them. It shattered into a billion tiny pieces with the very hard impact it received. And pain seared more whenever she blabbered about how he proposed and when she invited him on her wedding day._

_The wedding day she will have with that stupid, good-for-nothing, cocky, flirtatious bastard._

_What brought more suffering was her smile—a genuine one. The weak smiles she used to hand him during the past years were now gone, now that she had realized who the most important person in her life was—the shitty farm boy._

_"Sakuno." A distant voice called under a nearby Sakura tree._

_"Ryoma-kun. I gotta go. Yume is calling me. Ja ne. Ryoma-kun." She bade with a last touching smile that sucked Ryoma's façade into nothingness. A tear slowly flowed from his golden cat-like eyes. Crystal water fluxed to his cheeks and reached his neck. And as he watched from afar, two shadows under a certain Sakura tree locked lips with each other, feeling secure with each other's arms._

_He never deserved her. And he never paid any attention to her. Now, he was too late. Too—_

_No… he can't stand it!_

"NO!!!"

"Ah!" A soft shriek answered his yell, and plates clattered at the shiny floor.

Ryoma fluttered his golden eyes, clearing the vision of a grand chandelier before him. He tried to untangle the sheets constricting his legs, wiped his sweaty face with the blankets. It was just a dream. He then stood up, contemplating on where the voice he heard came from.

--------------------

Sakuno was preparing breakfast for Ryoma and herself. When she was midway of bringing the dishes, a loud cry came from the prince and startled her callously. She clashed the pieces of china within her hold and it beaded into tiny specks of fragile glass.

-------------------

Ryoma went to the kitchen, only to find the girl he was dreaming of. He mentally sighed in relief, seeing her in a thirteen-year old body, unlike the mature one in his dream. He gazed at her, taking note on how gentle she handles such fine friable glass with her pleasing hands.

-------------------

"Ow!" Sakuno cried, trying to hold back her lucid tears from falling. Blood trickled from her index finger and slowly exuded at the messy floor. Ryoma felt an urge to help and marched his way towards her without his pride on the way. Sakuno's eyes widen within their close proximity, eyeing the arrogant, sweaty lad; who was looking fixedly at her injured finger.

"Come on, let's fix that." Ryoma called nonchalantly, walking away from the maiden as he realized their nearness.

"H-hai!" Sakuno answered as she stood and clumsily walked behind him.

Blood continued sprinkling down, the wound measures about a centimeter. Ryoma held her soft, petite hand; taking note on how he badly wants to hold it again. She, however, only sees his bored face and started thinking that she was a waste of time.

"A-ano… You c-can go now, R-ryoma-kun… I can do this m-myself." She sputtered, considering the fact that Ryoma's rough hands were caressing hers.

_'Yourself? Tch.' _Ryoma scolded mentally, looking at her figure within the corner of his orbs.

"Done." He muttered, his hand still pasted with hers.

"We s-should g-g-go now, R-ryoma-kun… Y-you can l-let g-go now." Sakuno uttered in a soft, melodic voice, shyly pointing at her injured hand.

Ryoma quickly retrieved his hand away from hers. Heat rose both to their cheeks. Sakuno mumbled an alibi that she was badly needed by the dining hall and she will be pacing now. Ryoma, again watched her retreating figure.

_'Just like in my dream.' _He reminisced. A pure smile was formed from his lips, as the word dream—no, nightmare—came back to him.

_'That good-for-nothing bastard will never get you.' _He mentally swore while marching towards the bathroom door for a morning shower. He passed by the mini-kitchen, spotting a meal awaiting him. He, once again smiled, knowing that she prepared this for him—and him only.

Now, the dense Echizen Ryoma we knew, already matured. And because of that dr—nightmare he had, he finally accepted the truth—

The truth about his heart's desire…

_Ryuzaki Sakuno._

-----------------

Everyone was sitting by the dining hall, waiting for their respectable, monster-look alike coach to arrive. As the main door opened, two figures emerged—Ryuzaki Sumire and Fuji Syusuke.

"Nya! So that's why Fuji wasn't there when I woke up!" Eiji cheerfully declared, letting go of his worries about his best friend.

"I told you, Eiji. Fuji just did something important." Oishi refrained his partner.

Fuji sat beside his energetic kitty and started patting his red head, trying to help Oishi with the ceasing thing. While Sumire continued walking towards the front, serious looks present on her old face. As she halted, everyone faced her in curiosity, knowing that she has something on her mind.

"Minna, Fuji and Eiji's room will be renovated by this afternoon. I—" Sumire inaugurated, but was rudely interrupted.

"What?!?! We will move?!?!" Eiji hysterically shouted, forming a vein for the old lady who was talking a while ago. At the sight, everyone gulped.

"EIJI!!! LET ME FINISH!!" She wailed in annoyance, making the hyper boy turn chibi and fell onto his seat.

"Now, Eiji and Fuji will move. There would be new room assignments." Sumire continued while glaring on Eiji, hard.

"Yume!!" She called.

"Yes?" He immediately stood up, afraid of making her temperature rise again.

"Those two will be staying at your room. So, you also need to pack your stuff. Is it okay with you?" She dictated, taking the lad's permission as well.

"It's fine, oba-chan. Besides, they are guests here" He beamed.

_'Tch. Calling Ryuzaki-sensei, oba-chan. What are they? Relatives?' _Ryoma scowled while minding the name Yume just said. Fortunately, everyone was listening intently to his coach and no one heard his curses. No one, except for the main sadist—Fuji Syusuke.

_'Looks like he finally realized.' _His grin grew deeper, evil glints shining brightly in his azure, tantalizing eyes.

Eiji noticed his friend's 'usual' behavior and aura, and tilted his head to view more of the person Fuji was smirking at. He saw Ryoma's continuous death glares to the oblivious lad speaking with their coach. He excitedly elbowed Momo, who was situated beside him, causing the chicken in his throat to go back to his plate.

They all provided the oblivious lad with goofy grins. As if they already knew what was inside his brain. Ryoma was too occupied with his own thoughts and curses that he wasn't able to hear the snickering and giggling from afar.

"Uhhmm… Oba-chan… where will I stay?" A simple question broke Ryoma's train of thoughts and brought him back to where he was in the first place.

"Hhmm… now that you've asked, you will be staying with Sakuno and Ryoma." Sumire requested while putting her index finger below her chin.

Yume's face bore both shock and happiness. He smiled in pure delight, knowing that he could spend more time with Sakuno. He shifted his gaze to the pig-tailed girl, only to be answered with an assuring smile. Contented, he looked at Fuji's direction, only to get freaky grins from Momo and Eiji, and a sadistic evil glint at Fuji's smile.

_'So… this was their plan after all. I should thank them though.' _He sighed in defeat, knowing that they really planned this at all.

Ryoma was upset with the sudden room changes. Really upset. And now, he was infuriated to see that conceited, freaky, cocky, prideful, barbaric, amorous, jerky bastard pass his germs to Sakuno by hand contact. He clenched the fork he held, ready to dart him any minute. But, as always, pride goes first. He could sense that his senpais were watching them—him—in delight, waiting for the climax of his jealousy—his attack formation.

Sakuno's heart debated with her conscience. She couldn't understand what emotion she felt when she heard that Yume would be staying with them for the rest of the week. Her heart says to be sad for she can't be alone with Ryoma anymore. But her conscience dictates otherwise, saying that Yume is her boyfriend and she must be happy with the fresh news. She felt more stinging pain whenever she sees his cheerful and overwhelmed face and clasped his feathery hands with hers. Guilt rushes towards her whenever she agrees with what her heart announced. And then it came by…

She smiled weakly when he approached her. Yume knew that she was really uncomfortable with the attention they were collecting from everyone. He gently intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her an assuring beam. After a few minutes of uneasiness, she finally smiled—a smile filled with determination—and he was sure with one thing…

She will tell him by tonight.

_'I will never give you away until you finally convey your unasked feelings in front of me.' _With that abrupt thought, he gaped at the cool Ryoma within the corner of his eyes.

_'I'm sorry, Echizen-san. But I'll never hand her until she says what's truly in her heart. When she says it to me. Personally.'_

"Okay. Now that the announcement is finshed, get your lazy butts out of here! Shimoto-san is patiently waiting for all of you by the barn house." Sumire ordered and nodded at Tezuka, asking him to take care of everything.

"Hai!" Everyone answered and proceeded to the barn house.

_'I'll tell him tonight. It's the best chance I have.'_

**-----------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**Woah… Kinda short… sorry… But I promise that I'll update as soon as I can… I already started with chappie 6… And maybe by Tuesday, it's already done. Please give me more of those heart-warming reviews!!! Purple button, minna-san!!! Arigatou!!! Hell!! We don't have classes this Tuesday!!! Weehee!!! Purple button:3 I'll update sooner if you'll give me a blastful of reviews!! Jan e… minna-san!!**


	6. How to Handle Breathing

**Minna-san, matsukanishi09 is back together with chappie 6!!! Woah… I'm exaggerating myself!!! Hehehe… For all those who reviewed for my very first story, Farm Disaster, I'm very thankful!!! Well… Evil schemes would be out of place… but… just read and review… hehehe…**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Tennis no Oujisama/Prince of Tennis. Hope you consider that…**

**-----------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U ----------**

"What are we going to do now??" Momo whined as he strode within the dusky roads towards the barn house.

"Shut up, Momo-chan!!! You're whining's not getting the situation any better!! Nya!!" Eiji, surprisingly, scolded his kouhai for being too bratty.

"But Eiji-senpai!! I'm hungry!!" Momo fired once again, not letting go of his defense.

"Then go eat pigs' poop!" Kaidoh hissed frantically at the porcupine boy, who was now fuming in rage.

"I'LL EAT THOSE IF YOU'LL SWALLOW A WHOLE TRUCK OF 'EM!!" Momo barked uproariously, causing the ground to shake and sending sound waves to Pluto.

"Fffssshhh!!! You're annoying voice almost tore my ears out!!!" Kaidoh mocked while taking his palms out of his ears.

"Hell will open up if ever I'll provide sympathy to a bandana, animal freak like you, MAMUSHI!!!" Momo backfired while glaring with determination at the viper by his side.

Bolts of lightning were formed as their background, the others sweat dropped at the enraging scene before the duo. The lumps grew bigger as they roared unnecessary nothings to each other.

They continued to walk in silence, not wanting to add the intensity of the fight between the two. When they were near enough, Tezuka stopped his pace and gazed at the World War 3 before him. He provided Fuji a stern annoyed look; ordering for him to stop the two. Fuji smiled and trotted to where Takashi was situated.

"Taka-san, can you stop those two? Buchou is really annoyed." Fuji politely asked his teammate, who stood stiffly upon hearing the word 'annoyed'.

"I-I'll try my best, Fuji" He weakly smiled, afraid of the consequences awaiting him.

Fuji retrieved a yellow racket from his backpack, and permitted Taka to use it. His ego flamed in energy, ready to attack the two monsters fighting in a distance.

"BURNING!!! STOP THE FIGHT!!! YOU PUMPOUS BRATS!!!" Taka's ego howled at the two teens while swaying the racket at hand.

The two heard his outrage and paused their war. Dark auras filled the land, making the others cringe and Taka silent. Large veins popped from Momo and Kaidoh's heads as they earnestly glared at their senpai, who was now twitching with the reaction he received. Silence.

"Stay the hell outta this!!!" They both growled in fury, angered that someone like him had a chance to halt them from shouting their lungs out.

Fuji sighed at the failed plan he suggested and felt Tezuka's pestered face. He simply raised his shoulders and shook his head. The stoic buchou glared at the data man who was noting down everything he considered as audible. He felt tingling sensations from his right, and slowly placed the notebook down from his sweaty face.

Tezuka gave him an do-something-or-you'll-die glare, which made him gulp in nervousness. As quick as lightning, he brought a purple juice away from his bag. He stared at it as slow mischievous glints were formed within the frame of his glasses. Everyone, except the duo, was able to notice the bubbling concoction he pulled and felt a sudden urge to cover their noses. Except for the tensai who thinks that its visage looks luscious.

Inui put his nose pincher on and pulled the lid of the can off. A mephitic smell crossed the area and almost made all plants to wilt. As he cantered nearer to the contending shadows, the two fainted easily, leaving the data man disappointed.

"Ne, Inui. Can you hand me a glass of that concoction?" Fuji asked in enthusiasm, craving for the new taste of the said juice.

Inui smiled once again, now handing Fuji a cup of it. The others thought that those two were real lunatics.

---------------------

They accessed the barn unharmed, except for the blue faces Momo and Kaidoh depleted. Shimoto gaped at them worriedly and hurriedly pointed the direction of the restroom. The two rushed away, not wanting to hide their puke inside their mouths any longer.

"Tezuka-san, can you ask someone strong enough to help me open this?" Shimoto appealed, for he wasn't able to open the barn door by himself.

"Taka" Tezuka directed. The burning ego returned and assisted the aidless man. As the door swung open, a field, covered by a fence, was field with pure white puffins. By their color, you could've mistaken those as clouds if weren't for their loud cries for grass.

"Otou-san?" Yume directed in enchantment, reading his father's thoughts.

Shimoto simply smiled at the purple-eyed lad, sensing hints of impulse within his features.

The regulars watched the herd before them, thinking differently with the exquisite view they laid their eyes on. Fuji brought out his camera, taking billions of pictures; Momo and Eiji's jaws dropped and drooled, thinking how mouthwatering those fat lambs are; Taka and Oishi beamed as they took note of their other teammates; Tomoka squealed in delight, making the Ichinen Trio's ears bleed to undefined death; Kaidoh blushed malevolently, seeing the cute, fat, cuddly lambs and rams before him; Inui, as always, scored 'important' data, this time, about the animals; Tezuka remained cool, and started striding towards the Gakimuras' direction; Sakuno simply inhaled the farm breeze caressing her incarnadine cheeks, a tiny smile plastered with the help of her intoxicating cherry lips; Ryoma, keenly observed the chestnut-haired damsel with gentle eyes, feeling completely lost.

"Minna, please help me pastor the small lambs to the mountains." Shimoto pleaded, asking for maintenance over his precious lambs.

"Don't worry, Gakimura-san. We will take care of 'em." Tezuka assured in a frozen tone, while sending shivery glares to his groaning teammates.

"Hai!" They answered sweepingly, afraid of their buchou's awaiting mortification whenever they will plan to disagree.

"Well, then! Four hounds of mine would be accompanying you to Mount Atago. Yume would be fetching them." Shimoto bade a nod to his son, who freely accepted his offer.

Yume deviated his gaze, meeting eyes with Sakuno. He quietly approached her, making Ryoma burn in hatred and the others chuckle in jubilation. Sakuno, who heard their not-so-soft outbursts, hung her head low, trying to prevent herself from more embarrassment from the crown—especially from Ryoma.

"Sakuno-chan, would you want to come with me?" Yume petitioned as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

_'If I packed my tennis equipment with me, you're dead by now!!! Smelly emo!!' _Ryoma tugged his cap lower as he continuously glared at the raven locks visible within his vision. He finally regained his composure, apparently noticing his senpai tachi's whistling, wooing and timeless teasing, causing Sakuno to feel flustered, which sent vivacious armalite shots to his chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Y-yume-kun. But… I want to watch t-the sheep first." A coerced smile shaped her face. He sighed and exigently released her soft hands from his.

"Arigatou. Domou arigatou." Sakuno ushered, only loud enough for Yume to hear. The inserted inefficacy was now replaced with a lukewarm smile paired with glinting purple orbs.

Yume, surprisingly hugged Sakuno tightly, placing one of his hands behind her nape and another steadfastly twined with her delicate waist. The maiden's eyes widened in shock, feeling turmoil all around her petite frame. But still, she cannot deny how warm the lad's embrace felt. And without further notice, she swaddled her own arms around him as well, hugging him back.

They all gave presumable reactions. Shimoto beamed at the sight before him, thingking on how his son grew so fine; Tezuka stayed at his location, his arms sliding his glasses upwards his nose bridge; Fuji's face suddenly brightened, an abominable grin lighted up his sadistic ego, taking this as a chance to never regret; the others let their jaws droop up till the floor, totally astounded with the picture of love birds standing by the barn door.

Ryoma clenched his fists in pure jealousy, especially when Sakuno responded to that farm boy's touch. He gritted his teeth as she smiled sweetly while her head rested on his broad shoulder. Not taking it any longer, he marched towards the two, shoving Yume's body away from hers. He continued his parade up till the field, inferring for the others to follow him with their lazy butts and start doing their chores.

Sakuno was dazzled with Ryoma's interference, both gratified and dissatisfied with his move. She shoved her worthless idea away, and motioned towards the green-haired boy's direction.

--------------------------

"Guys, I want you to meet Shimu, Shiro, Shiza and Shira. They are the four hounds who'll be guiding the flock with us." Yume introduced the perky dogs in front of him, and gripping on their leashes tightly.

Sakuno observed the four with charmed eyes and motioned to pat their heads. She gently released them from their separate leash, making the four hounds to dive towards her senpais' direction, licking their faces in fermentation.

"Don't worry guys. They don't bite." Yume heartened, making the others relax with the animals' touch.

"Nya!!! They're so kawaii!!!" Eiji hugged Shiro solidly, causing its white fur turn violet. Oishi tried to suppress his exhilarated doubles partner, feeling sorry for the choking mongrel.

"Fffsshhh." Kaidoh stared at Shiza with fluttering puppy eyes, making Momo roll at the dirty ground in merriment. Inui continued completing his data about Kaidoh's animal fondness, veins popping on his head as Momo's cries of beguilement turns its volume to max.

"H-hey!! Cut it!!" Ryoma potentially shove Shimu's face away from his, yearning for the black mutt to stop licking his face. An ethereal giggle escaped from Sakuno's geranium lips, as she tried to hold her amusement back.

"Ow!!" Tomoka shrieked when Shira pounced on top of her, making her fell onto something unwanted—Horio. Katsuo and Kachirou stared at the two demons little combat, complimenting on the high possibility of Mt. Everest to erupt when these two would not slack off.

Yume sighed as he watched how much chaos four dogs can provide. Taka, eventually, held a tight grip on his racket, and started running towards the riotous realm of the barn house. Fuji smiled smugly, taking note on how annoyed Tezuka felt behind those indomitable features.

-------------------------

They all headed towards the foot of Mount Atago. They grazed peacefully with their own batch of sheep, dividing themselves into groups, but maintaining a short distance wherein they can easily spot the other bunch.

Ryoma, together with the Ichinen Trio, watched their own herd, taking note that every one is beyond reach. They worked together with Shira, since Ryoma felt nausea whenever the black Shimu would lunge towards him and started spreading its undesirable warm saliva all over his face, again.

Sakuno grouped together with Tomoka and Yume, bringing Shimu with them. Sakuno had a certain fondness for the peppy mutt. Tomoka loved it for the mongrel already had contact with Ryoma's tempting face. They distanced 15 meters away from Ryoma's clique, knowing how Tomoka wanted to be nearer but farther as well because of her nemesis—Horio.

The group of barbarians were enjoying each moment they had. Both scrutinizing their own multitude of sheep and the kouhai love team they severely wanted to blossom. They took Shiro, sensing Eiji's hyper attitude with the hound. Fuji, with his high observation skills, heeded Ryoma's hasty stares to the girl fifteen meters away from the oak tree he rested. He decided to keep the idea to himself as he guarded Momo and Eiji, who were relishing themselves fully.

Kaidoh kept on muttering 'cute' words to the fat sheep, like he's imparting a fairytale story. He sat beside Shizu, placing the mongrel's head onto his lap, as if asking it to rest. Taka and Oishi sweat dropped, mentally voicing on how soft Kaidoh can get.

Tezuka and Inui sat on nearby rocks and attentively watched their companions who were scattered around the green area. Inui continued mumbling nonsense to the unsociable captain beside him, hardly listening to what he says.

-------------------------

"Hey guys! I've made some sushi! Let's all eat lunch!" Taka implied, asking the others to come over.

Momo and Eiji raced, making it after five seconds. The others attained quickly as well, intimidated that the food might vanish if they wouldn't run as well. They all had a nice lunch, filled with laughter and voices. An idea struck Yume wittily, and his face brightened into a beam.

"Hey guys, there's a lake near here. Were all sweaty because of running around so I thought it should be nice to get a splash once in a while." Yume suggested, earning delighted whispers and nods from the others, except for Tezuka who remained silent as a rock and Ryoma who glared in disgust while munching on the onigiri clasped at his left palm.

"Wherf if fith aphywayph?" (Where is it anyway?) Momo demanded while gobbling large pieces of **wasabi **sushi onto his trap hole.

The others gawked at him in disbelief, seeing him slop gluttonously the sushi Taka specially made for Fuji's different taste. After a few moments, the porcupine-head's face turned bloodshot and he gulped all the sushi that hung in his mouth. They all covered their ears.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! WAAAASSSSAAAABIIII!!!!!! SSSHHHIIIT!!!! RRRRUUUNNN TTOOO THHEEE LAKE NOW!!!" Momo vociferated, making their eardrums almost broken. He ran in circles, smoke was emitted from his mouth. Eiji laughed whole-heartedly, rolling from his place to where the four hounds slept. The others sniggered with the energetic red-head as Ryoma and Tezuka chuckled softly.

"MAMUSHI!!! HAND ME WATER!!!" Momo mandated in an angry manner, making the silent bandana viper glare at him and walk off.

Scarlet squeezed onto Momoshiro's already crimson face. He looked like a volcano which was hesitating to erupt. But then—

"WHERE'S THE LAKE??? I'M GONNA DROWN YOU, MAMUSHI!!!" He blew himself, releasing all the spice the wasabi caused him to taste.

------------------------

"Sugoi!" They hushed in awed tones.

The contour before them left their lips slightly parted. They were completely dazzled that there was such beauty at the foot of the mountain. Fuji can no longer control himself as he plucked his camera out of his bag, and took thousands of pictures from different angles.

It was really magnificent. The lake wasn't that big, but the waterfall and river flowing from the mountain made it look outstanding. Crystal sprays of water flowed inspiringly, like small diamond beads. They plants that surrounded the vicinity added vitality and ambiance, proving it as a lost paradise. Pure water sheathed the mushy land, clearly viewing your own reflection, together with the skies. It was indeed heaven.

"Kya!! That was refreshing!" Momo lamented, feeling refreshed after penetrating water from the lake.

"Stop that, baka. The lake will dry out. Ffsshh." Kaidoh mumbled under his breath, leaving Momo deaf about his insult.

"Weee!!!" Eiji splashed onto the calm water, swimming delightedly at the pool.

"Hey!!!" Momo roared, totally soaked from the jump Eiji did. As he stood, Kaidoh accidentally bumped into him, causing the two of them to fall onto the lake.

"Good thing I packed extra clothing for everyone." Oishi exhaled in relief, feeling worried if the others would walk back to the cabin, totally soaked and cold.

Everyone jumped onto the lake, except for certain people. Eiji forcefully pushed Inui and his buchou towards the water, oblivious to the consequences awaiting him.

_'I'll make you run a hundred laps around Japan after this!' _Tezuka glared at the high-powered senior. When he knew that he was completely ignored, he exhaled deeply and relazed.

_'You will be a good tester for my latest Inui juice, Eiji!' _Inui held his slushy notebook and gently placed it at the bank. He mentally cursed the crimson-haired lad, making sure that he'll regret what he did to his precious data notebook.

"Sakuno!!!! The water's refreshing!!!" Tomoka screeched with the help of oxygen-filled lungs and the max volume power of her vocal chords.

"Hai!" Sakuno stepped onto a high rock, incognizant of the dozing feline-eyed lad behind her. She submerged into the lake significantly, like the waterfall by her side. All of them stared at her with consternation while Tomoka let out a giggle.

"Sakuno's taking up swimming lessons during summer, other than tennis. She became an expert diver with such great form!! You should've seen her doing that in a swimsuit!" Tomoka proudly mocked, feeling high for having a best friend like Sakuno.

"Aa. She looks like a goddess." Fuji sat by the bank, analyzing the photo he held. The others neared him, craving for him to show the picture.

_'She's great.' _Ryoma complimented while staring at Sakuno's floating figure. Electric waves marked on his cheeks as he realized how mesmerizing she was whenever her hair was down.

"Oi!!! Echizen!!!" An irritating voice broke his contact with empyrean. He held onto the brim of his cap, only to see the purple-eyed porcupine-head jogging towards his peace. Just great.

"What do you want?" He asked in annoyance at the drenched figure who sat beside him.

"Why won't you—SWIM!!!" Momo pushed him with so much pressure that he fell onto the cold water.

_'Darn!! I can't swim!!' _He struggled to float, taking heavy absorption of air whenever he managed to raise his head.

"Oi!!! Echizen!!! Don't tell me you can't swim!!!" Momo panicked as he watched his struggling kouhai below him.

"Isn't—it—ob—vious—Mo—Mo—sen—pai?!" Ryoma angrily retorted at his bewildered senpai.

Ryoma can't take it anymore, he's too exhausted. As he stokes his legs more, he felt heavier in every move, making his muscles turn numb. His head didn't rise up anymore, and he slowly sank deeper down the lake. He thought it was his end.

_'Damn!! I can't die now!!! If I will, that dogface will have her!!' _Ryoma cursed as he closed his eyes. Then, a pair of strong arms pulled him up.

-------------------

"He's not breathing!" Fuji publicized as he examined the lad's respiration. "But, he's still alive." He confirmed as his fingers were pressed against the patient's pulse.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno muttered, unrestrained tears flowed magnificently on her face.

"Does anyone know how to apply CPR?" Oishi worriedly asked while grasping onto Ryoma's white cap.

Everyone bowed their heads down, not answering their fukubuchou's question. This made Oishi more hysterical, running around the lake shouting 'help!' repeatedly.

Then, Tomoka's head suddenly tilted upwards, remembering the incident when she drowned two years ago.

"Kya!! Sakuno knows how!!" Tomoka squalled frantically, making her friend turn claret once again.

"Nya!! Can you help O'chibi?!?! Sa-chan!!!" Eiji whined in misery.

"A-anou…" Sakuno stuttered, thinking of helping the one and only tennis prince.

"Please, Sa-chan!!! He might die by this moment!!!" Eiji yelped in exaggeration, really thinking dirty thoughts by the time being.

"Hai!" His terrifying words hit her, making her feel weak and incomplete whenever she thought about Ryoma leaving, for real.

She stepped forward; her chocolate orbs were now filled with desperation to bring the unconscious lad back to his senses—to her.She placed both her palms on top of his chest, fluttery sensations heated her body. She earnestly pumped his chest, atrocious to spot water leaking from the corner of his mouth. She tried every method she knew when it comes to applying CPR, but to no avail. She tried every strategy—except one. Her face turned bright crimson with the thought of the last approach.

Everyone was bothered with the young lad's condition that they weren't able to notice the maiden's sad expression which turned to a rosy one. Everyone except Fuji Syusuke. He seemingly knew what the girl was thinking about a second ago and smiled to himself. He'll work this out.

"Ne, Ryuzaki-san." Fuji called with his sadistic smile.

Sakuno faced him, teary-eyed due to the fact that she can't do it.

"Why don't you try mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?" Fuji smirked at the wide-eyed crowd and the flushed girl.

**-----------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**I'm addicted to cliffhangers!!! Wahahaha!!! I love Fuji!!! As you all know, Mt. Atago is a real mountain located at Kyoto. But still, the location of a lake underneath it is pure fiction. If you're wondering where the hell the sheep went, they were being watched by the cutie doggies (wow! They're responsible!). Reviews, reviews, reviews!!! Hehehehe….**

**I made Ryoma a kitty boy here. As you can see, he's not good in swimming, just like cats. Well… cats represent him!!! Hehehe… Hope you like my idea…**

**Purple button!!!**

**-------**

**-------**


	7. Memories by a Camera

**At last!! I can finally update chappie 7!! My schedule was very hectic by this week and to add more, I was banned to use the Internet for unconcerned matters by my mom!! Gosh!!! Being a 2****nd**** year high school missy is torturing!!! Quizzes were sprouting out of nowhere and our teachers stacked homework on my desk… Then I got to recite an oratorical piece by Monday afternoon!!! Why can't I just not sit here in front of the PC screen and read fanfics for hours?? Well… I'm being too dramatic… I may lack space for my fanfic!! Hehe!! You're reviews will really soothe my weary soul and body… I highly appreciate them… I NEED them!! BADLY!!**

**------------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

"De-demo…" Sakuno bent her head lower, completely hiding her ruby face.

"You can't do it?" Fuji asked in a form of a tease, obviously knowing that his kouhai knew how to apply it.

"My… then Echizen might die now." Fuji forewarned with an inhuman grin, making the others shoot daggers on him with the devious statement he blurted.

But still, Fuji's schemes never go wrong.

_'I need to do this. For Ryoma-kun.' _Sakuno immediately bent her head down, taking note of pinching the unconscious lad's dainty nose. She gently pressed her flimsy lips against his frigid ones, and exchanged breath with outstanding timing.

They all stood there, admiring the life-sucking seen before their very eyes. Tomoka and Horio were about to screech in delight, when Kachirou and Katsuo covered their mouths not to disrupt the sweet moment. Momo and Eiji hugged each other, thinking how young they were and not able to speak for Fuji veneered their loud mouths with packing tapes. Fuji developed another picture of the lovebirds, promising to hand it to Ryoma as evidence. Yume stood helpless, his purple eyes spraying glints of uneasiness and hurt.

_'It's needed. Echizen, you got me there. But next time, I won't let you have a chance to taste her lips again.' _The raven lad strolled off, not wanting to witness the heart-shattering, mouth-to-mouth alliance the lass he loved most shared with the latter he greatly detested.

"Hhmm… Ii data." A certain spectacled freak noted, jotting down what was on the purple-eyed lad's mind.

Water slowly sprouted from the prince's lips, affirming that the right supply of air was lavished upon his nearly-dead body. Sakuno promptly retrieved her bloody lips from the "medical kiss" she fragmented with the coughing lad, turning florid as she recalled the sudden milestone.

The others rushed by his side as he was about to regain consciousness. The pig-tailed savior tailed behind, nervous of what he will reply with her being a hero. He dully lifted his eyelids, revealing two tantalizing golden feline orbs, staring blankly at twelve faces riveting at him with concern, making him vomit mentally and provide them his deadliest glare.

"Whoa!! Easy there, O'chibi!!!" Eiji shouted with mixed emotions of happiness, concern and anger; making the boy, twitch in irritation.

"That's right, Echizen!!! You should've told me you're not capable of swimming skills!!!" Momo roared, passing all the blame to the helpless victim.

"You're the one who PUSHED me." Ryoma glared more, the others, Fuji and Tezuka as exceptions, ran three meters back, fully frightened as he emphasized the word PUSHED. Sakuno, who was busy fidgeting her wet top, wasn't able to notice the outlying gap between Ryoma and the others, making her stand beside Fuji. The tensai, who watched gleefully as the others made up excuses of returning to the sheep, was now inspecting Sakuno, making Ryoma scowl his deepest frustration.

_'Mou… How can I tell Ryoma-kun? I can't think properly!!' _Sakuno was too entrapped with her own reverie that she wasn't able to notice the nearing face of the handsome genius, whose smile was getting bigger every time he moved closer.

_'What the--!!' _Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise as Fuji abreast forward the dazed figure of a soaked pig-tailed girl. He clenched his fists, cursing his senpai for being too vulnerable with his glares.

She felt warm rhythmic breaths brush her exquisite cheeks and tilted her face towards its direction, clearing a few inches, leaving their faces merely—

"Their faces are 7.96 centimeters apart. I didn't know Ryuzaki-san was aggressive." Inui adjusted his glasses, analyzing his newly-gathered data as he perched beside the boiling brat.

_'Hhmm… 90 percent sure that you're little evil tactic worked on him, Fuji.' _Inui transcribed, praising how sadistic Fuji is. He eyed the green-haired lad within the corner of his eyes, a meager smirk curved upwards with the great scene set upon him.

_'Echizen liking Sakuno, 96 percent. Loving her, 128 percent.' _

----------------------

Fuji faced his back on Ryoma and Inui's direction, bending lower to imitate that he was about to kiss the fragile girl. He averted his lips, making it parallel with her right ear.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Fuji requested, turning the scarlet maiden, brighten in color, same as those of a cardinal.

"Fu-fuji-senpai!! Mou… you d-don't have to." Sakuno about-faced; glowing in embarrassment with the offer her senpai gave.

Ryoma spied the two fellows in front of him. He halted his generosity with the beaming lad, halting the continuous supply of death daggers he dispensed. Right now, he meekly watched the withdrawing girl, who was walking clumsily towards the rest of the party.

_'Hips too rickety. Hair too long. She's such a klutz.' _His eyes glistened in beguilement, unaware that a data gatherer was cautiously scribbling his reactions—including his smirk.

Ryoma snapped out of his trance, hearing the steady tapping of pencil with paper. He gaped at his sedated senpai, a big lump found on his head whenever the eye glassed geek bit his HB pencil. Mumbling inaudible words under his breath, Ryoma sighed in exasperation. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, remembering a question he badly wanted to ask—

Who saved him?

--------------------------

"Ne, Inui-senpai. Who saved me?" Ryoma dispassionately catechized as curiosity hit him.

"They didn't mention?" Inui continued forging data, not even glancing at his kouhai.

"Hn. Is it you?" Ryoma glared, as he imagined handing his first kiss to his intriguing data man.

"Iie. I wasn't lucky enough, Echizen." Inui chuckled and stood, leaving the puzzled lad behind.

Ryoma regarded another retreating figure with the use of his sharp, feline eyes. He was about to open his mouth, totally mystified with his senpai's comeback; but was interrupted.

"Ask Fuji about it. He has complete evidence with him." Inui echoed while glancing at the young lad by the corner of his left shoulder.

Ryoma sighed and followed the bunch of retards to the plains near the lake. He trotted behind them, gawking at the sun with accolade. Bands of colors passed through his features, making him look more graceful and innocent. He was now visualizing Fuji, locking lips with his, and thus, he cringed.

_'Better ask.'_ He continued his pace, avoiding the glistening sunset he valued earlier.

--------------------

CLICK.

The camera's soft whizzing sounds filled the afternoon breeze as Fuji was interminably fascinated with the gorgeous scenery.

Sakuno's thick auburn braids fluttered endlessly, responding to the cool airflow whirling upon her angelic features. She inhaled as a smiled mocked her glowing features, totally preoccupied with the scene she had with Ryoma. She flushed magenta, touching her numb lips in the process.

_'At least I got to share my first kiss with you, Ryoma-kun—No!! It wasn't even a kiss!! It's needed!! It's resuscitation!! Yes!! That's it!! Mou…' _Her red face suddenly paled with her reverie, fighting about nonsense with herself.

"Why don't you ask him?" Inui intrigued, while walking side-by-side with his consumed kouhai.

"He's busy." Ryoma lowered his cap, praying to Kami-sama that his analytical senpai didn't sense him gazing at Sakuno's direction. His calls were seemed to be redeemed. Only—it was just 'seemed to be'.

"Ask something to whom O'chibi?? Is it to Sa-chan?? Nya!! Coz I totally swear I saw you spacing out at her direction earli—ITAI!!" Eiji caught Inui and Ryoma's attention, causing Inui to write vehemently on his handy dandy notebook, and Ryoma, to elbow his stomach, making him yelp in total pain.

"Tch. Baka. I'm talking with Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma glared at his childish senpai, only to make his mouth agape with the sight of him.

Eiji was sitting on a poor fat sheep, making it his horse. Momo laughed hard, rolling and stumbling over Shiza and clutching Shiro once again, making his previous violet fur, which returned to normal white, turn into a shade of blue. Kaidoh's head popped a vein, mainly for two reasons.

Momoshiro's irritating voice.

Eiji slouching happily on the exhausted sheep.

Ryoma shrugged, and continued marching towards the photography maniac senpai of

his. He ceased on his tracks, wanting to provide enough distance for the tensai to finally notice the chaotic landscape behind the tantalizing silence with the fading sunset. Fuji thereupon felt the cat-eyed lad's presence, halting his precious obsession and smiled at him with an its-better-be-important look.

"You wanna ask something, Echizen?" Fuji motioned for him to counterclaim, even though he already knew what his feedback would be.

"…" _'What?? Why is there no sound?' _Ryoma wondered where his voice wandered off to, encouraging the sadistic tensai conceive another barbaric smile to replace Fuji's gentle ones.

"Are you here to ask who saved you?" Fuji queried in a lagging manner, making the other lad to cringe and feel shivers crawling up to his spine.

He merely nodded, feeling jittery as he cognized his senpai's deep grins of happiness? He can't figure out. Feeling relieved as his senpai turned his back onto him, he focused his mind with hitting orders for him to shoot words out of his mouth. Why didn't he mutter a single syllable? Is saying 'yes' THAT difficult? Is he anxious with the answer he'll receive?

Taint pink colors heated his whole face as he taught about—

"Here. That's a piece of evidence. You can keep it, if you want to." Fuji handed him a twisted photo. The genius swiftly held tight onto his precious camera and resumed with his previous duties.

Ryoma's bored expression changed into complete shock as he flipped the picture. His heart throbbed uncontrollably and blood rushed murderously onto his stiffened face. The crimson blush reached his ears and his nape, making him look like an over-ripe apple. His palms began to sweat, shaking as he stared blankly at the piece of evidence he clutched weakly with him thumb and index finger. It was a good thing that nobody was around the cliff, for everyone was busy with halting the fight Momo and Kaidoh started, which lately added up another member, Eiji Kikumaru.

There, held firmly onto his hand, was the picture of Sakuno and himself, sharing the Kiss of Life with each other. Oblivious to himself, a small smile was smugly formed and played onto his face for a little while. When the freshman gained his composure once again, he tucked the picture inside his wallet, scribbling words in English at the back of the photo. He's surely gonna ask for another copy of that thing.

-------------------

It was already quarter to six when they reached the cabin. Everyone was completely worn out with the day they all shared. Taka carried the sleeping figure of Sakuno onto his back, much to Yume and Ryoma's displeasure. The two handsome lads raced from the foot of the cliff, to the front porch of the deckhouse, with two mutts in each hand. They were all tired, and by the looks of it, hungry as well.

"Minna, dinner's ready!" Sumire shouted from the kitchen.

Momo and Eiji's tired faces turn contrarily and were situated immediately after…

"3.76 seconds. A new record." Inui mumbled, heading speedingly to the dining hall as well.

"Sakuno-chan!!!! Dinner's ready!!!" Tomoka's shrill voice echoed through her ears. Her eyes fluttered groggily, wishing that her friend didn't snap her out of Dreamland.

They all ate the appetizing buffet their coach prepared. Momo needed three plates for his overflowing mountain of food.

"KYA!!! This is delicious!!! Mmphh!! Dish tsu!! (This too!!)" Momo adulated with his mouth full, making him spit some crumbles of rice to the bandana viper sitting in front of him.

"Keep you mouth shut, pig!!!" Kaidoh hissed, trying to control himself.

"Gulp. I don't heed orders from uglies like you!!!" Momo swallowed the food which hung onto his mouth and shot the deadliest glare he mustered. But still, Kaidoh was never afraid of this porcupine head.

"Ggrr!!! Stop spitting on me!!! Ffsshh!!!" Kaidoh stood from his chair and was ready to attack Momo.

"Bring it o—OW!!!" Momo scowled with flames engraved on his purple eyes. Luckily, the fight was discontinued.

"Itai. Fsshh." Kaidoh rubbed his sore head from the collision his sensei produced, together with Momoshiro's spiky head.

"Stop it!! You're not the only people here!!" Sumire shouted on their ears, making their eardrums crash in the high-pitched tone.

"Shut up and eat." Tezuka glared at his kouhais while holding the fork in a pointing manner.

"Hai!! Ittadakimasu!!" They howled joyfully and began digging food onto their plates and mouths.

-------------------

"Oh!! My stomach hurts!!" Oishi rubbed his oversized belly, feeling satisfied with all the scrumptious food he tasted.

"Gah!! The food was superb, sensei!!" Eiji praised on his sleep, drooling at the pillow he was hugging tightly.

Everyone stared at the red-haired in disbelief, suspecting where he gets the stamina for talking nonstop.

"Everyone, proceed to your rooms. Sakuno and Tomoka, help me with the dishes." Sumire instructed as she pitied her weary students.

"Sakuno-chan!! Let's get started!! Hell!! I'm tired already!!" Tomoka yawned and complained as she lazily walked thru the great hall to enter the gigantic kitchen awaiting them.

Sakuno smiled weakly at her friend and averted her gaze to Yume's departing shadow. She sighed in nervousness, calming herself and making her final choice.

_'I better finish fast so I can tell him.' _She followed her friend's silhouette, and dizzily paced through the wide hall.

Unbeknownst to her, green locks swayed gently at the veranda and a lad was watching her every move—including the part she gazed at Yume. His eyes bore hurt and anger, but were later seen cold again. He marched away without a sound; his world shattered into a thousand pieces and was sucked into a black pit.

Unbeknownst to him, pairs of eyes were watching their every move. The spectacled man noted their facial expressions and came up with the appropriate answers. A smile dangled within the sadist's face, knowing that his infamous suffering plans are working in order. Two hyperactive guys felt sorry for the boy, for they distinguished that he thought differently. Another couple, only older, was watching in concern and worry, muttering prayers that this will end soon. A hissing guy grunted in fury, poking Momoshiro's butt with a stray stick he found. Three boys were discretely perched on the same bush, feeling numb with the lack of space they have.

Then, the others stopped with their own business as they felt insentience creeping on their skin. They tried to move, but cramps got the better of 'em.

Then they realized that they were slouching under that bush for thirty minutes.

And they soon realized that they were paralyzed on the spot as well.

-------------------

His raven locks fluctuated, as he watched the full moon in awe. A frown was visibly seen on his face, sadness was evident on his purple orbs. He closed his eyes shut, reminiscing the times he shared with Sakuno together.

_'This is the last full moon for the month. And the last time I'll be spending with you.' _He sighed in repulse, fighting the unwilled tears on the corner of his eyes. Suddenly, he remembered a little discussion with Fuji by the cliff.

FLASHBACK

_He was eyeing the beautiful landscape before him. He wanted to be alone. Now that he knew what was planned ahead._

_CLICK._

_He shifted his gaze, only to find a smiling honey-haired chap, taking the privilege to take pictures with his partner, his camera._

_"She's going for it, isn't she?" Fuji inquired, not looking at the bemused boy._

_"Aa. I think she'll let me know. Tonight." Yume answered in a cold manner, attempting to hide his sorrow._

_"Don't let her." Fuji lowered his camera and faced the confused Yume._

_"W-what do you mean?" He stammered, for it was the first time he saw this man show his enchanting azure eyes with seriousness present within his voice._

_"Not now." Fuji regained his former self, and started clicking a few pictures. No the sunset—but the chaotic rumble behind them._

_Yume couldn't help but chuckle. His worries sank to the ground and were buried under his shoes. He smiled once again, forgetting his previous problem._

_"You'll know when the right time is. I'll help you with proper timing." Those words caught his attention once again. He saw a gentle smile, not like the previous devious ones, handed to him. The tensai paced away, heading to a shadow with the same height, as his._

END OF FLASHBACK

The door swung open, making the lad glimpse at the said direction. Yume sweat dropped as he felt the raging demonic aura emitted by Ryoma as he entered. The feline boy glared at him with such intensity, making Yume shrink in size. Ryoma entered the bathroom and locked the door hard, making Yume cringe in fright.

_'I never thought he was a demon as well!' _He plopped onto his bed, silence enduring him. He could only hear the soft drizzling of water coming from the bathroom. He closed his eyes, totally drained with the sudden outbursts. As he was about to doze off, the main door gently swung open, revealing a petite girl, who was scanning the room.

"You looking for someone?" Yume stroke a question that made the girl smile at him.

_'She's tired.' _He noted.

"I-I wanna t-talk to you, Yume-kun." Sakuno faced the lad; determination was boldly etched on her chocolate orbs.

_'It's now or never.' _He mentally sighed.

"Sure. Say it now. I can sense you're tired and I'm tired as well." Yume faked a yawn.

"Well… y-you see I-I…" She started fidgeting the hem of her nightdress, not wanting to make it sound so pathetic.

Yume knew that she was feeling uneasy with this. He smiled when he mentally stated that she was thinking of his sake up till now. He patted the side of his bed, cueing for her to sit beside him.

Sakuno heard the muffling pats given to the bed sheets. She didn't hesitate, and started marching towards his bed. She dried her eyes to stop her tears from falling. As she sat, she saw the calm expression on Yume's face, making him look like an angel.

"We've been together since were four, right?" Sakuno reminisced, a smile caressing her lips.

"Aa. I loved those times." Yume closed his eyes.

"Me too. But you see—" She stopped mid-sentence as she opened her eyes, only to see the figure of the boy who loved her so much, asleep.

_'Guess it's not now.' _Sakuno let a disappointed sigh escape from her lips. She covered his upper body with the sheets, not wanting the lad to feel cold at night. She slowly marched away, taking her braids off in the process, and halted as she reached the veranda.

"You're awake." A cold voice darted from behind, make her jump in surprise.

"Ryoma-kun!!" Still bewildered with the smirking lad's sudden call.

"Hhmm… Ryuzaki's not tired?" He queried, feelings of concern welled up to his chest.

"I-I am. I just don't feel like sleeping." She faltered, bated pink showered on her smooth cheeks as she focused her gaze to the moon.

Ryoma stared equally at the moon with her, praising how wonderful it is, again.

_'This is the second time I spent watching the full moon with him.'_

_'This is the second time I spent watching the full moon with her.'_

Unbeknownst to the dense figures, a lad was silently peering at them. A forced smile tugged his lips as he watched the silence ensuing upon those two silhouettes at the balcony. He quietly returned to sleep, not wanting to disturb the peace the couple shared. He will be ready to hand her over. But, not now.

_'I knew that Sakuno would be happy with you, arrogant mutant.' _He closed his eyelids, completely eclipsing his purple orbs away from reality.

**-----------R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**At last!!! Chappie 7 is done!!! But the story is not yet finished!! Hell.. I'm a total weirdo.. my mind's a total wreck.. I finally have the plot for the ending and the epilogue I'm planning… but for the next chappie, NOTHING'S registering into my mind!!! Give me a few suggestions… and reviews as well!!! I love you, minna-san!!! (I'm not banned today coz it's a weekend!!!) Reviews!!!**

**Purple buttons!!!!**


	8. Of Pails and Arguments

**Exams are over!!! At last!!! Well… my schedule is kinda flooded so I consider producing and updating this chappie as soon as possible…**

**Please, minna… reviews are highly accepted… (As always!) Thank you for continuous support!! I hope you'll provide me more of those lovely reviews!!! Waah:3**

**Disclaimer: I, matsukanishi09, solemnly swear that Prince of Tennis will never be mine. (Bursts into tears)… lol**

**----------- [R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

"Everyone, Shimoto-san and I will be going to town today. You're duties are with Tezuka." Sumire boomed at her students.

"At last! No more bloody sermons." Momoshiro uttered under his breath, sighing in relief as the news about Seigaku's tennis coach departing for groceries were announced.

They all bade goodbye to the two adults as they left the barn house. For Eiji and Momo, seeing their horrendous coach start the engines of the car was like temporary freedom.

But as a monster abdicates, she always leaves another.

"We will be assigned with the cows today." Tezuka disclosed, making all of them quiet.

The two childish boys pouted and groaned, their picture-perfect freedom now shattered into a million pieces. Guess they were never meant to be out of Hell's grasp.

--------------------

"They're so peaceful." Oishi remarked as they reached the grazing fields where the cows munched green grass in silence.

The others regarded the animal's presence, guiding it as it changed positions from time to time.

Tezuka divulged their duties shortly. Momoshiro and Taka, being Seigaku's powerhouses, were appointed as the guardians of the adult ones; Kaidoh, together with Eiji, are to separate the calves from the bigger ones; Tomoka, Kachirou, Horio and Katsuo were deputized to watch the younger race; Fuji and Oishi were to paint the fences surrounding the area; Ryoma, Sakuno and Yume are the ones who will fill pails with fresh, warm milk and Inui and Tezuka as their supervisors.

"Che." Ryoma scowled as Tezuka mentioned his rival's name.

The three figures marched towards the fields where most of the female cows espoused to stay. Sakuno eyed her boyfriend with an encouraging smile as he leaned forward to determine those which are giving off milk. On the other hand, Ryoma glared mental swords towards his direction, not amused with the attention he's getting from Sakuno.

"Ne, Echizen-san, can you fetch a couple of pails at the barn house?" Yume bespoke, snapping the cocky lad out of his reverie.

Ryoma glared harder the moment he sensed the lad's motive—to let him and Sakuno gain some quality time together. Oh no, he's never gonna let that happen.

"No." He coolly feed backed.

_'I thought so.' _Yume mentally inquired, totally canny with his thoughts.

"Why not?" He challenged once again, fixing his purple orbs with Ryoma's golden ones.

Sensing the arousing dark aura within the two, Sakuno felt lightning upon their intense glare fight. A pang of guilt passed in a swift manner, its overwhelming pain draining her heart. Her heart truly knows that she's the root of all this mess but, her mind is too dense to sense it.

"I-I'll get it, Yume-kun." She stammered, earning the attention of the two cocky brats.

Feeling perplex, she lowered her head and gazed at her wobbly feet. Her face was infrared, adroit with the engrossing looks the two lads of her life were providing her.

"But—" Yume reasoned out, which was laid aside by an arrogant boy standing silently in front of the uncomfortable lass.

Sakuno jerked her head up as a shadow blocked the sun's rays from her face. Her eyes widened as she detected that it was Echizen Ryoma, his face buried under his white Fila cap. Her shock rose by the time he held onto her wrist, pulling her towards the direction of the barn house. Totally petrified, she wasn't able to speak.

"Echizen-san!! Where are you—" Yume hued at their retreating backs, but was punctuated once more by the lad's advanced defense.

"Barn house." Ryoma stoically reposted, a smirk dangling in his lips.

_'Idiotic weirdo. You outsmarted me.' _Yume sighed in defeat, averting his gaze away from the eloping silhouettes.

----------------

"Nya!! O'chibi!!! Are you escaping?!?! You brought Sa-chan with you!!! So young!!!" Eiji cheered in elation, pointing the spotlight at the two freshmen.

As the booming voice of the hyper red-head was heard all over Kyoto, everyone around the farm caught a glimpse of the striding couple, walking past all of them in silence. Sadistic smirks and devious grins were planted all over their faces as they scanned Ryoma tightly holding Sakuno's wrist, dragging her lightly away from their dotterel stares.

"Echizen!!! I never thought you were a guy!!!" Momo teased, making the feline boy halt his tracks and face his moronic senpai.

"Shut up." His antiphon in annoyance, sending menacing looks with a speed of 500 miles per second.

Momo laughed at his kouhai's response. Scoffing hard with the stupefied look plastered on Ryoma's face, he fell from the rock he was perching at, but continued his chuckles while rolling on the grassy tillage.

They all sweat dropped. Maybe his amusement overpowered his pain.

Ryoma shrugged the thought away, exclusively remarking that Momoshiro is a plenary idiot. He felt uncomfortable with the grueling stares they were sustaining him, thus, pulling Sakuno away once again.

"Stupid senpai-tachi." He scowled in frustration, oblivious on how long his hand was grasping on Sakuno's slim wrist.

The maiden seemed to be trapped within her imaginations, mentally jumping for joy as Ryoma held her. She wanted to remark on how warm his palms were, faltering once again. Ryoma, with his extravagant eyesight, took note of this within the corner of his eyes. Smirking in triumph, he held stably, savoring the temporary romance encircling the both of them.

"We're here." He verbalized with a sophisticated tone, still not letting go of her wrist.

"Ano… Ryo-Ryoma-kun… my… wrist…" Sakuno bowed her head low, embarrassment creeping up to her—heating her.

Shrugging, he relinquished in surfeit, burrowing his fists inside his side pockets. Marching away from the chafe lass, he held onto the handle of a couple of pails, making the female to watch him in action.

Smiling sweetly, she inspected the brash brat who was eagerly looking for pails and containers. Intertwining her palms behind her, she eyed the beads of sweat that rolled on his dainty cheeks, tracing his charming jaws and cheekbones. Heavy breathing escaped his lips, turning her breathless as well.

"Are you going to help? Or not?" He leered with irascibility, digging his hands to his deranged green locks.

"G-gomen!" Sakuno paced forward, dispensing a helping hand.

"Tch." Ryoma tried to hide his amusement as he perused her priceless expression: her eyes were portraying mixed emotions; her lips were pressed together; her temple was sweating like mad; and her puffy, crimson cheeks mimicked those of an apple.

For five minutes, they were able to bargain eight ample pails, sighing after the hellish search they have been through. The room was sealed—windows closed and all—made them feel isolated and hot. And with that continuous inquest, dust kept on flying around, activating their dormant allergies. Fortunately, with the help of being roommates, they seemed to diminish the uneasiness they felt whenever they are within each other's reach.

"Is this o-okay, Ryoma-kun?" She stammered, melting as she espied his perdurable gaze.

"Hn." He nodded in response, firmly gripping his white Fila cap.

They both avoided eye contact as pressure built its home within them. They carried four empty pails for both hands, marching away from the deserted barn house. Sakuno's face enlightened as she felt the farm's fresh breeze caressing her rosy cheeks, thankful to leave the heart-exploding experience she had with Ryoma. Ryoma, however, scowled as light penetrated his feline orbs, knowing that the solitude he temporarily had with the pig-tailed lass was now sucked in an endless dark pit of nothingness. One more fact that made him irritated is that they will be joining company with the moronic, idiotic bastard a.k.a. The Farm Gay, Gakimura Yume.

They trotted in dead air, not one dared to break the quietude they had. Unlike the previous walks they acquainted, the feeling of righteousness radiated. The silence they shared seemed right, that neither of them tried to start a conversation. Peace and solitude…

"BACK TO SOON, O'CHIBI?? I THOUGHT YOU ELOPED WITH HER, NYA!!!"

Or not.

"We just fetched some pails, Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma pierced at his bubbly senpai.

Ryoma felt Sakuno's distress with the remark his childish senpai made.

"You sound forced, Echizen. Did Yume ask you to do that job?" Momo mistrusted with a barbaric tone present in his voice.

_'What does he plan to do?' _Ryoma questioned himself as he witnessed the growing grin on his senpai's face.

"Aa." He justified, completely hiding the fact that he approved because of the damsel beside him.

Momo snickered, patting his kouhai's nape. What was floating within his small brain was not known—Fuji, as exception.

"Echizen, I think Momo pertains that you like Gakimura-san for you sound grumpy when he asked about the said duty. Maybe you don't want to be away from him. Guess you weren't straight at all." Fuji summated, making his co-regulars and kouhais avert their attention to him.

"Tch. How lame." Kaidoh booed, making the porcupine-headed brat to pop veins out of his spiky head.

"You're only saying that coz you're offended, MA-MU-SHI!" Momo retorted, thus, letting the bandana-covered viper to emit smoke out of his ears.

"Stop calling me that, you nincompoop!!!" Kaidoh roared, angered as Momo smirked with his reaction.

"Geez. I shouldn't call you that. Maybe a MORONIC GAY can do." Momo nodded in agreement with himself, his index finger placed cutely on his lips.

"How can I be considered a moronic gay when I possess more stamina than you do?!" Kaidoh fired back, glaring at his rival with ferociousness.

"MA-MU-OW!!" Momo fell flat on the ground.

"HEY!!" Kaidoh landed on a muddy puddle.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno reprimanded him with a cute pout sketched on her features.

Sakuno ran to her senpais without hesitation, retrieving the buckets Ryoma threw—square on their faces. A bucket was entangled with Momo's butt, while another found its spot on Kaidoh's head. Ryoma twitched in antagonism as Sakuno provided more attention to his weak senpais than him.

_'Why does she have to be a saint, anyway?' _Ryoma fetched the remaining containers, not betraying his mind's orders to glare at his helpless senpais. How disgusting.

"That's just her, Echizen. No need to be jealous." Fuji disclosed out of nowhere, startling the angered prince. But even though Ryoma was surprised, he hid it well under his façade.

_'How did he know about that?' _He narrowed his eyes at the retreating back of his sadistic upperclassman, prying whether he was an alien from another galaxy who dominates the power to read other people's minds.

Fuji halted his footsteps and turned around to face his arrogant kouhai. Even under his cool face, he can sense the stupor he seized, together with the questions swimming on his mind.

"No, Echizen. I don't read minds." He spun once again, letting his back face Ryoma, who's in another current state of flabbergast.

"I read hearts." Fuji finalized, assuming that his dense subordinate finally understood what he pertains to.

As Fuji marched away, Ryoma knew that his senpai indicates about his unexplained feelings. Yes, even though he fully accepted this overwhelming ardor, he still couldn't find the proper definition of this affection inside of him, eating him. Completely dazed out, he ultimately forgot about his previous matters. With a smirk on his face, he motioned to gather the unnoticed buckets standing beside him, his only confidante with the said conversation. But as he motioned towards it, something else caught his eye, leading him back to his previous endeavors.

"One, two, three!" Sakuno struggled as she pulled Momo's fat ass out of the bucket.

"Ow!! Don't let go, Horio!!" Momo scowled at his kouhai, Horio, who was supposed to hold the bucket in place.

"Sumimasen, Momo-chan-senpai!" Kachirou apologized for the unibrow's lack of strength.

"Mou… Momo-senpai. Let's do it again." Sakuno suggested, nodding at Tomo-chan to help her with this.

Momo turned vermeil as he heard the sniggers his co-regulars were holding back. Hesitantly reaching out to Sakuno's hold, he glared with fury at his teammates. Soon, he shifted his gaze to Sakuno once again, tightening his grip on her soft palms.

"One, two, three!" Sakuno counted, pulling with all her might. She closed her eyes, mustering all her strength just to help her forsaken senpai out of this mess.

Ryoma balled his fists as Momo fastened his grip on Sakuno's petite hands. Muttering inaudible foul words under his breath, he swore that the "gods of dates" will favor him to torture his flirtatious senpai.

"Oof!!" The bucket let go of Momo's butt, causing Tomoka to stumble with Horio.

"Hey!! Watch where you'll place your hands, you pervert!" Tomoka yelled, causing Japan to receive an earthquake carrying an intensity of 8.9. Well, let us rewind a bit on what really happened—in details.

Due to the hard impact, Tomoka fell on top of Horio, her legs entangled with his. Horio, being the 'gentleman' he was, tried to cover Tomoka's unwanted fall, keeping her precious skin away from any bruises and scratches. Unfortunately, his hands lost their control and landed not on her back.

But on her breasts and butt.

"Ow—I-I didn't mean to—Ow!" Horio cried in agony, shielding his head from the wrath of Osakada Tomoka.

The others sweat dropped, entirely placing the other two, who also stumbled, at the back of their minds.

That was until a moan escaped her lips. And that caught attention.

--------------------

"Is anything wrong, Inui-san? Coz I swear that I heard Osakada-san's high-pitched scream a while ago." Yume canvassed, giving curious looks at the spectacled freak that was not just mumbling percentages and estimations. Not minding him at all, Yume tried to peek on what caught the geek's attention—wrong mistake.

There, lying on the cold grass fields, were Sakuno and Momoshiro. The missy was situated between Momo's legs, making it look awkward. Her arms found its way on his chest, while head rested on his neck. Still, she's in an unconscious state. Momoshiro, however, wrapped his hands around her elfin frame, closing gaps between their bodies. One of his legs was placed on top of hers, encircling her creamy thighs. His lips met her temple, in short, planting a kiss on top of her head. And that made the two younger lads to burn.

Ryoma pocketed his knuckles, not wanting to gain attention from the others—especially Inui and Fuji. He gritted his teeth, swearing to avenge for this. Yume, who was still paralyzed, massaged his pressure points, wanting to discover that this was just a nightmare. His purple orbs flashed anger and hatred, vowing to kill Momoshiro the sooner he wakes up.

Another moan was heard, this time—Momoshiro.

Ryoma and Yume jerked their heads in sync, smirking deviously as they recognized his stirring. When they were about to wrestle him to death, another low but sweet moan arose, making the two boys to stand still and watch.

The pairs of purple and chocolate eyes dehiscent in harmony, gawking at each other with innocent looks. When Momo was about to ask if she was okay, a pair of arms disconnected them from each other, making Momo stumble once again. Totally confused with the situation, Momo menaced at the retreating figure in front of him, who hastily dragged Sakuno out of the scene.

"What happened?" Momo questioned his snickering companions, eyeing them in complete naiveté.

"Ow!" The spiky-head cried once again, as another pail landed on his disheveled hair.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai." Ryoma uttered in a terrifying tone, hiding his golden eyes under his trusty hat. They observed him in complete sullenness, only to hear Inui's scribbling, as he fetched the remaining buckets left by Sakuno.

They sighed in relief as Ryoma was nowhere to be seen, not feeling the dark aura he emitted earlier. They all faced Momoshiro in a pitiful manner, making the guy to feel unstable and creepy.

"What?" He blurted.

His companions shook their heads in response as they turned away from the naïve Momo.

"Ne, Momo-chan-senpai." Horio started, his face still ruby from what happened earlier.

"What?" Momo queried in a gruff tone, sending tingles to Horio's spine.

"You're sitting on cow's poop."

**----------- [R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**At last!!! I finished it… well.. I better thanks rianne05 for that matter (Hi Shea…hehehe…). Well, minna… I hope you can give me those reviews so that I can pump up once more and start typing gibberish once again!!! Waah!!!!**

**Love yah aLL!!! Purple button:3**


	9. Silent War

**Minna-san… I really thank you lot for providing me the inspiration with the help of those goody reviews you gave… Now, to show my appreciation, I allotted this spare time of mine from my ever-hectic schedule, just to create and finalize chappie 9… hope you enjoy!!**

**----------- [R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

"Tsubaki can provide some." Yume calmly narrated while patting the hazel cow's back, totally placing the ill-favored recollection at the back of his mind.

"How many pails do you need?" Sakuno blissfully inquired, her innocent angelic face fixated lovingly.

"Only one. She can handle about half of it." Yume commented with a small smile.

Ryoma merely stood a foot away from the two figures at the green fields. He crossed his arms in resent as he heard the peaceful conversation they shared. His eyes bore both hatred and sadness, as he spotted the delighted emotion engulfing Sakuno's meager face. A pang of pain was accurately shot, making his heart tie itself in tight knots—especially those genuine smiles that brightened her angelic features.

"Ah! Echizen-san! Thank you." Yume upheld his presence in a bratty manner, swiping the pails out of his hands.

"R-ryoma-kun…" Sakuno gazed in surprise, uncanny that he was present while she had her colloquy with her boyfriend.

"Hn." A growl of anger escaped from his lips, glaring at the retreating lad who stole the precious buckets he wasted his time on.

-------------------------

The three of them compressed at certain vicinity near Tsubaki, their milk sponsor. Yume sat on his legs, earning full view of the animal's breasts and bulgy stomach. He gestured for his two companions to perch beside him, signaling that he is all ready with his demonstration.

Sakuno swiped her skirt behind her butt, slowly bending her knees. She motioned downward, squatting beside the experienced lad. Ryoma's keen eyes saw this unwanted move, completely pissed as the smug grin covered Yume's features. With the help of his reflexes, he quickly shoved the raven-haired lad's shoulder, making him stumble on the ground. Hard.

"Yume-kun!" Sakuno was about to run to him when Ryoma squished in, crashing the space they had earlier.

"You should move a little." Ryoma declared with his infamous blasé voice, sending tingling sensations to both Sakuno and Yume.

Yume sighed and dusted himself, sitting beside Ryoma. He mentally regarded Ryoma's quick moves and his athirst senses. He silently grabbed a pail from his right, placing it under the cow's breasts.

"Better listen. I won't do all the work." Yume counseled in a sturdy voice.

Sakuno nodded as a concerned look was plastered on her face. She knew that tone, and she was bothered on what or to whom the lad was angry about. Ryoma dispassionately smirked under his trusty cap, boosting his clever ideas.

----------------------------

"Oh! The washrags!" Yume hollered.

"I'll get it." Sakuno hastily stood up before Yume was able to glance at the lazy bum on his left.

The two gamins watched her dashing figure as she strolled away from their spot. They sighed simultaneously, glaring at each other after doing so. Ryoma stood up, creating distance away from the farm boy beside him, as Yume shrugged, ignoring the maneuver the feline lad just did.

Ryoma sat across Yume at a nearby oak tree, intently gazing at him with the corner of his eyes. He held tightly on the grass, feeling suffocated with the blazing air surrounding the both of them. Ryoma snapped out of his wild imagination as the purple-eyed lad tossed a can of grape Ponta, fresh from the barn's mini fridge.

"Take a sip. You're too hot." Yume ordered with his infamous nonchalant yet soothing voice.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow in suspicion, still gripping the thirst-quenching refreshment with his dominant hand. Yume shrugged in response, pointing his index finger at the wilting grass Ryoma grasped oh-so-tightly with his free fist.

A soft sigh escaped from his trap hole, slowly letting go of the dying living organism. A delicate wheezing sound fluttered against the wind as he opened the can's top. Ryoma slowly drank his favorite beverage without hesitation, gulping all the sweetness it can provide him. A short satisfied sigh oozed out from his lips, while his trademark smirk held intact.

Quietude encircled the both of them, completely ignoring the other individual they were with. After a few minutes of complete silence, Yume decided to start a serious talk.

"Do you like her?" He questioned, expecting to receive a serious reply.

God, how wrong he can be.

"Who?" Ryoma countered, not taking his eyes and lips off the Ponta can.

"Sakuno-chan." He paused, gazing at the farm's green horizons.

"Hn." He simply replied with an impassive face.

Yume showed him a deathly eye which can freeze hell over. Unfortunately, Ryoma's hellish glares were far monstrous than what he could muster with his tantalizing purple orbs. A grunt came into sound, conquering the entire peacefulness earlier.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Yume tried to keep his cool.

"You're too noisy, gay." Ryoma retorted, covering his feline eyes under his hat's shadow.

Yume balled his fists in frustration, totally embarrassed with the humiliation Ryoma provided by means of those stupid answers. Consecutive intakes of breath were taken by the lad, and not forgetting the basics when it comes to temper control—counting one to ten.

Ryoma crumpled the empty can in a hard manner, eyeing the furious boy in front of him. He placed his right palm under his chin, gawking at the path Sakuno took as she paced for those moronic washrags. Leaving him alone.

With a stupid, barbarous, idiotic, flirtatious, cowardice, fuming, raven-haired, purple-orbed, ugly, monstrous, alien look-alike bastard such as Gakimura Yume a.k.a. The Farm Gay.

Yume noticed the reserved look Ryoma bore as he intently stared at a certain landscape. As he followed the cocky brat's gaze, he finally understood what his brief answer meant.

And it pained him. So much.

He turned away, trying to avoid the steady bullets of agony that targeted his heart by the moment. He slightly shifted his head, watching him by his shoulder. A heart-warming smile formed at the tip of his cherry lips, as he released his white knuckles from the tight buckle.

"Echizen-san, we better go back to Tsubaki. _And Sakuno. _Better take care of it. _Better take care of her. _For everyone. _For me. _Shall we?_ Will you?_" Yume instructed with his running train of emotions.

"Whatever, squirt." Ryoma dusted his pants, leaving the flattened can on the ground.

"Hey! Your trash!" Yume hollered at the cold lad's descending figure.

Yume sighed in defeat as the said lad ignored him once again. He paraded towards the left garbage under the oak tree. And there laid-- not only the can of grape Ponta-- was something that made the latter's eyes to appear dull.

A flipped picture of the incident by the lake was now under his nose. He reminisced the previous memory, their kiss of life flashing on his mind. By instincts, he gradually turned the photo onto its back, only to be taken by aghast.

A smirk flowed upwards within the corner of his lips after reading the foreign words scribbled in black ink. Being highly efficient in English, it wasn't really a difficulty in understanding what was written there. He placed the photo underneath a rock, hoping that the cocky brat would find it before anyone else would.

-----------------

As Sakuno alit with the washrags from Fuji, Yume straddled down once again, carefully washing Tsubaki's udder to keep manure or anything unnecessary from falling onto the bucket.

He placed the red bucket under the cow's teat and began by pinching it gently, white milk oozing onto the empty pail. Ryoma showed an uninterested gesture, signaling that Yume had already taught enough.

Ryoma proceeded to a nearby cream cow which was peacefully eating a stack full of grass. Ryoma grabbed a stray rag, wiping the udder demandingly. The cow mooed in recognizable pain—shoving Ryoma in the process—making the lad fly away from his previous spot.

"Stupid cow." Ryoma dusted himself.

"So much for being cool. Ouch!" Yume chuckled, only to be elbowed by Sakuno.

Ryoma glared at the snorting boy who was blandly rubbing his sore rib. A mocking smirk crossed onto his features as he straddled towards the stolid cow. He now banged a small blue pail beneath it, carefully holding one of its teats. Being as naïve as he was, instead of aiming for the bucket, milk mired his face.

Soft sniggers escaped Sakuno's lips as she witnessed the embarrassing moment the prince showed. However, Yume laughed uncontrollably, currently putting away his cool mask and slipping the Concealment of Stupidity instead.

"Shut up." Ryoma authorized with a rather deathly yet downy tone.

Sakuno halted the little chortle session as she felt the rising danger for forbidding Ryoma's command. Nevertheless, the raven-haired lad continued rolling on the grass, jabbering endlessly as he watched Ryoma wipe his milk-stained face with a damp and clean washrag.

"Shut up." Ryoma demanded once again, slightly raising his voice in annoyance.

Yume blathered while covering his mouth, still unruly with his reactions.

"Shut up!" His cadaverous voice sent tingles down her spine.

Sakuno tugged Yume's shirt nervously, canny with the things Ryoma can do.

"Ahaha—Ouch!" Yume fell flat on the ground.

Sakuno was taken by surprise as a tiny red bucket flew by their direction, only to hit the lad beside her square on the face. The pail covered the laughing chap's head, a foul smell omitted by it. Sakuno took a few steps back, pinching the bridge of her nose for her not to inhale the toxic smell surrounding their area.

---------------

Yume was infuriated. His giddiness was broken as darkness hit his face, totally blocking all the light penetrated by the sun earlier. Not only that. Something warm and soft perched on his scalp, some particles dropping onto his shoulders.

And it smelled like poop.

For it _was_ poop.

He threw the pail away in such force, making it crack on its side. Standing beside him, was a stunned yet concerned maiden covering her nose. And what blazed him was the sight of a smirking bastard. The bastard who the lass he learned to love has fairly offered her own heart.

The same idiotic, menacing, freaky shit who accurately shot the bucket full of warm, fresh, soft dung into his innocent head. Thus, making his silky, scented raven locks to emit an odor everyone regrets to breathe in.

Sakuno sensed the danger within their purlieus, drawing herself farther than before. She didn't even think of stopping the upcoming war between two demons for she likely know the result—and she doesn't want to be part of it.

Fortunately, when Yume was about to roar his retort, Horio popped out of nowhere, positioning himself between the two devils.

"Ah! Echizen! Inui-senpai is—what the?" Horio screeched.

Horio sniffed the foul odor prancing in thin air, only to lock gazes with a flaming Yume. Being oblivious with the hellish aura occupying the region, Horio uniquely raised his infamous unibrow, interminably anointing his nose due to the abhorrent stench.

"Hey! You smell like Momo-chan senpai! Correction! Fouler!" Horio sniffed then imitated a barfing man.

"What do you mean?" Yume glared in pure annoyance as another person brought the subject matter at hand.

"You didn't know? Momo-senpai unconsciously settled on a lump of cow poop! Truly hilarious!" Horio released his amusement, together with a chuckle from Ryoma at a growl from Yume.

"Ow!" Horio covered his head in defense for another upcoming fist which was fortunately blocked by Sakuno on time.

Horio furrowed his unibrow in resent, staring curiously at the angered figure of a lad who 'accidentally' clashed his left knuckle with his head in such force, thus, 'almost' breaking his cranium into a thousand fragments. As he was about to retort along his ten years of fighting experience, Sakuno interrupted smoothly.

"He's not in the mood, Horio-kun." Her sweet voice scented the spot, creating a picturesque of paradise.

"Fine. Echizen, Inui-senpai was asking for milk. Hope you can give him some." Horio draped his arms over his chest, pouting frightfully—just like a pig.

"What for?" Ryoma scowled while Yume smirked in triumph.

"Dunno. For a new concoction, I'd say." Horio imagined a sticky concoction together with a chibi Inui presenting it with a devious look. Bubbles were popping out of the beaker, causing his skin to turn as white as milk as well.

Ryoma glanced at the lad he considered as his rival, who was currently washing his whole body by the faucet. Without further adieu, he snatched the bucket-filled milk provided by Tsubaki and retreated with Horio towards the geeky genius from afar.

-----------------

"Are you alright?" A soft voice rang, making his ears stand up. He was again doing one of his favorite pastimes—eavesdropping.

"I'm fine." A grumpy tone arose, molding a grin on his porcelain face.

It was really lucky of him to pass by, only to witness a small talk between his kouhai and her boyfriend. Silence engulfed the area; Sakuno examined the lad in front of her, whose filthy odor had vanished.

His hazel locks swayed towards east as a gentle breeze passed by, greeting them a howdy afternoon. By the look on their faces, he certainly concluded that something nasty occurred when he was not lingering yet.

His smug beam vanished as the breeze ceased, his sea blue eyes were now open in return. As a photographer, he possessed the ability to be a keen observer; as a sadist, he knew each and every emotion one has at the moment (even Tezuka's); and as a matchmaker, he knew that she is going to make a move.

Sakuno will finally confront Yume.

--------------------

Sakuno found that this was a chance for her to speak up. The deafening silence ensued between them was an opportunity for her to talk and to wail all her bottled feelings in front of the lad who loved her so much. And to see him gripping onto her even though she possibly won't reciprocate his emotions, felt like a knife stabbing her heart deeper.

And it pained her.

She gazed at his drenched figure, his wet clothes sticking on his lean body. His abs and chiseled torso were visibly seen under his white shirt, producing beets of maroon on her cheeks. The lad continually brushed his raven locks, making it more disheveled as it was before. Alas, he gawked at her, eyeing her with his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his lips.

Sakuno snapped out of her daydream as she entered another one. Standing right before her, was a god of beauty. With his unruly hair and seethed clothing, you can visualize girls to be drooling right now. She gulped her suspended saliva, hoping that she can muster the words she wanted to spit a long, long time ago.

"Do you need—" Yume offered, but was immediately answered with a shook.

"I… need to tell you something." Sakuno gazed on his purple orbs, not wanting to trace his gorgeous body once again.

Yume held his breath. He knew were this conversation is going to. And he was sure of it. She will pursue it now. Will this be the end of their relationship? Are there no other ways to stop this? Finding no possible alibi, he sighed in defeat, nodding his head in complete sadness.

Sakuno noticed the angst present on his eyes as soon as she started speaking. Does he know? She shrugged the thought off, hypothesizing that he might withdraw their relationship by now if he knew. She noticed his hesitated nod of approval, taking it as a cue to talk. As she parted her lips with full courage, a tall figure emerged from the shadows, creating a barrier between them.

"Gakimura-kun, I need the washrags." A calm voice rang.

Yume jerked his head up, only to realize that he was now facing the sadistic Fuji instead of Sakuno. He mentally thanked the prodigy for his punctilious timing. Fuji whipped his head about, only to face a disappointed pig-tailed lasso who perpetually fidgeted her skirt.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki-chan." These words made her halt with her actions, as she stared at her senpai's guilty expression.

"I just need to borrow Gakimura-kun for a while." Fuji smiled once again, contagious enough for the girl to smile as well.

Sakuno strolled towards the oak tree where Ryoma and Yume just sat a while ago. As she perched below its cool shade, she sat on a hard rock, only to see a crumpled Ponta can. She unconsciously picked it up and once again sat. Due to fatigue, she promptly fell asleep, the can protectively clasped on her palm. Fortunate enough, she wasn't able to feel the small piece of rock she squatted on.

She wasn't able to notice the wallet size picture of her supporting Ryoma's life with a kiss.

And the scribbles at its back, in which she would never understand due to lack of vocabulary.

**----------- [R-Y-O-S-A-K-U ----------**

**There you go, minna-san!! How I love cow poop!! I was inspired because of my classmate who was too noob to notice a pile of cow dung earlier during our practice!! Hehe!! I pretty loved your reviews, especially with the poop thingy… thanks for everything and I'm very sorry for my late update!! Hope you'll consider that I've been on a hectic schedule… just pray for us with our upcoming musical play!! I'll update as soon as I can!! Reviews:3**


	10. Timetables

**Minna-san… I wanted to thank those people who once again reviewed for this story… And I also wanted to thank those persons who did the same with my very first RyoSaku one-shot—Sketches. Hope that you'll enjoy this!!!**

**By the way, I really am sorry if I exaggerated Ryoma's character… thanks for informing me though... I appreciate your comments…**

**Reviews please:3**

**----------- [R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

It was past midnight and there's still no sign of her grandmother. Sakuno paced to and fro at their room's living room, hoping that the old woman didn't get into some serious trouble. Behind her lied two gamins in deep slumber, not even aware of the bright flash of light occupying their place.

Or at least one of them was.

Ryoma squeezed the pillow tight, pressing it forcibly onto his annoyed face. Too agitated with the bright yellow light from the grand chandelier, he leaned his head onto his bed's headboard, scratching his eyes as he tried to adjust his vision. As he was about to retort about the matter that disturbed his peaceful doze, a pair of auburn braided locks caught his eye.

Unaware of the awoken lad, she continued parading around the room, making the brat's mind swirl. Ryoma remained silent for a while, his feline eyes following every step the maiden in front of him begot. His patience snapped once his mind whorled with the repeating footfalls created by the lass. Without his mind working properly, he grabbed her by the elbow, gently pushing her onto the bed.

"Sleep." Ryoma instructed as he sat on the mattress' edge.

"Ryoma-kun… I'm sorry if I disturbed your—" Sakuno halted her words as she felt hair scattered on her lap.

"Sleep." Ryoma mumbled in his dream.

Sakuno smiled at the figure fixated before her. She leniently placed his head by the cushiony pillow, standing away to provide enough space for their bodies. She whipped his disheveled hair behind his ear, caressing his cheeks in the process of doing so. When she realized what she was exploiting, she rapidly detached her hand from his delicate face, making the lad wince in misery.

Heat crawled up to her cheeks as she gawked at the handsome prince snoozing in front of her. Taking his command, she situated her weary frame onto her own bed, drifting to Dreamland as well.

-------------------

The monstrous look of Ryuzaki Sumire was once again present as they entered the dining hall. Groans of resent came from Eiji and Momo's mouths, earning a lump or two from their angered captain. Sakuno beamed in relief, overjoyed that her grandmother was now safely tucked inside the huge cabin.

A sudden change in atmosphere came to being after consuming their breakfast. The serious guise sketched on their coach's face intrigued them as well. And when Eiji was about to question the spasmodic solitude engulfing the area, Sumire released what she was about to say.

"We are having sedated problems here at the farm." She started, gazing at her students who listened attentively.

"The gooses taken care of Shimoto-san are vanishing every night. We suspected that a fox took some for its family." She finalized, expecting a snappy comeback from any of her weird pupils.

"Poor chickens, nya!" Eiji pouted, making everyone in the room to produce huge lumps of sweat.

"Its goose, Eiji-senpai. NOT chickens." Momo explained in a high confident tone.

"There's no difference, right Oishi?" Eiji clutched Oishi's left arm, sticking his tongue out to his kouhai.

"G-guess so." Oishi stammered, feeling perplex of the darkish ambiance.

Sumire cleared her throat, barricading the substantial fight at the middle of the hall. They all gazed at her once again, awaiting the latter part of her interrupted speech.

"As your last duty in this farm, I would assign groups to watch over every night, until we secure the gooses' safety. Are we clear?" Sumire directed with a feisty glare etched on her old face.

"Yes!" They expectantly elucidated, blanched of the thought that their bloodcurdling coach would 'concede' or rather force them to gulp a pitcher of Inui juice, much to Fuji and Inui's pleasure.

The stern look left her features as she devoured their hypersonic riposte. Strains of fatigue and stress were visibly sketched, slumping on her chair in the process. Tezuka eyed her with worry, an inaudible word of concern whipping in the air. Sumire shrugged the vexation away, forcing to hand a smile to the unsatisfied captain.

"Sensei!! Sensei!!!" Eiji continuously waved his long, flexible arms in the air, calling out for diligence.

For the first time, Sumire mentally acknowledged Eiji's booming curiosity for he pulled her out of Tezuka's demonic ones.

"What is it?" She firmly spoke, sending chills down to all their spines—Eiji was exempted.

"It looks better if we'll all guard for the night. Taking shifts and all. It could be faster that way." Eiji gallantly petitioned; his index finger cutely positioned under his chin.

Murmurs and whispers were hearkened after Eiji's 'mature' solicitation. A grin broke out from Fuji's already beaming face, reaching his ears' end in doing so. Ryoma mentally battled with feelings of mirth and begrudge, obvious to the fact that by that request, there would be a possibility that he'll be in position with Sakuno. And as much as he wants to discard the truth away, Yume would also be an option.

"That's a shipshape." Fuji reckoned, silencing the hall.

By the aura he was emitting, they steadfastly probed that this tennis genius finally swore to heaven that he is up to no good. The perceivable sadistic grin, together with his playful tone clearly reflects the deathly schemes this chap's trying to pull through.

And for the first time, they seemed to understand what was piled on the tensai's mind.

But the most outlandish part was that they are totally agreeing with his little scenario. No second thoughts, to be exact.

Sumire saw the futile expressions on each of their faces—sparing Ryoma, Sakuno and Yume. She knew that something was up by the moment Fuji spoke and by the eerie silence they encountered, she fathomed that it was already too late to omit the red-head's 'wonderful' offer.

"Okay. I agree. Fuji, Inui, plan the schedules." Sumire bade goodbye, storming out of the noisy crowd to get some rest. Sakuno keenly stood from her seat, accompanying her fermented grandmother.

Fuji smirked deviously at the moment, savoring the power to control their schedules of guarding. Inui, who cared less, was too much obsessed with his highly formulated Inui juice at the corner. The other regulars exulted with their triumph, leaving the two gamins behind, munching on their breakfast.

Yume fully understood that Fuji was yielding this outbreak as an opportunity for his barbaric gimmicks. He sighed in entire relief, for he believed that the beaming sadist wouldn't let a contingency for Sakuno to finally express her true feelings.

Ryoma, however, glared swords to his senpais who unceasingly bickered about their timetable for tonight. It just feels weird. Too weird.

-----------------------

KNOCK KNOCK

"Che." Ryoma scowled.

Sakuno entered, taking his resentful lour as a response.

"R-ryoma-kun. Here's your s-sch-chedule." She hastily handed it over, shivering all over the place.

Ryoma raised his eyebrows with her sudden neurasthenia the moment she pierced through the large doors. He glanced at the piece of parchment clutched on his left hand, scanning the time obscurely written, almost unable to be read.

"Momo-senpai." Ryoma mumbled, analyzing the illegible penmanship.

Sakuno beamed as she caught Ryoma utter her senpai's name. She squinted at the paper held by the feline boy, sniggering after recognizing the cacographic calligraphy scribbled on it.

"Ryoma-kun knows senpai too well, ne?" Sakuno sat beside him.

"It's too obvious." Ryoma shrugged the damsel's remark.

Sakuno sighted her catalogue while lumps of sweat started to form on her head. As she lowered her gaze, she turned into Clifford once again, folding the paper furiously before Ryoma had a chance to survey it.

Ryoma pouted like a child, menacing at the flustered lass in situated beside him. Sensing her dazed state, he snatched the paper away, thus, making Sakuno gasp in flabbergast.

Ryoma's eyes browsed in a fast pace, dodging every attempt of the lass to abduct the parchment from his grasp. His brows furrowed with the sight of hearts and other mushy cartoons drawn on the white page. His eyes widened questionably when he reached the chibi caricatures of the Seigaku regulars, his gaze fixated at his version who was situated closely beside Sakuno. He smirked in jubilation, thinking that this must be the part that tainted her rosy cheeks scarlet.

And boy was he wrong.

At the bottom of the paper was something that is blush-worthy. If he wasn't used to portray such a refreshed façade, he would predict that by now, tons of beet maroon was to be splattered all over his handsome face.

_PS. O'chibi and Saku-chan have the same schedule!! How sweet!! I just want to assure Saku-chan that you must be careful!! You might not know what O'chibi will do with those raging hormones!!! DON'T RAPE HER, O'CHIBI!!_

"Kikumaru-sen—oof!" Ryoma stumbled as a pair of arms grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Ouch!" Sakuno rubbed her nape while her other fist was still balled on the lad's clothing.

The two of them didn't seem to mind each other. With the forceful fall from the bed, they heeded themselves, massaging the sore parts of their bodies. Groans of pain and mild curses (from Ryoma, of couse) were prancing around the room, swaying with the wind that accessed through the balcony.

That was until the large doors swung open, revealing the persons they wanted to hide away from at the moment.

"AHHH!!!! O'chibi is fast!!" Eiji lamented with the top of his lungs, pointing a shivering finger at the awkward locality of the pair on the carpeted floor.

CLICK. CLICK.

Flashes blinded the two of them, as they struggled to unweave their knotted legs from each other. Fuji grinned once again, clicking his Polaroid camera non-stop as a basket hang below it; catching the developed photos.

Momo snapped Eiji out of his trance, laughing like a maniac. Eiji breathlessly elaborated what he wrote at Sakuno's schedule as his reminder—much to Sakuno and Ryoma's embarrassment (though he hid it well).

To their surprise, Inui emerged out of nowhere, NOT carrying his green data book. Kaidoh scoped him in suspicion, hissing loudly as well. Oishi, who stood beside the data freak, didn't mask his disillusion which the spectacled lad seemed to notice.

"I already knew that this would happen." Inui declared, fixing his glasses at the bridge of his nose.

"Che." Ryoma stomped forward as he felt his patience snap into two congruent parts.

Inui stepped backward, making Oishi and Kaidoh to cast occult looks towards his direction.

"With Echizen's current mood and lack of sleep, I assume that this action he's now portraying relatively and logically results at a percentage of 99.67 percent that he's going to shut the doors close with such force that can break Momoshiro's nose by that distance." Inui unfolded with ease, halting his steps beside the tensai.

"Am I right, Fuji?" He interrogated, not marveled by the quick movements of the chap next to him.

Oishi hysterically pulled Eiji away, ordering Kaidoh to do the same. However, the viper took this as a probability of revenge for what happened for the past few days. As expected, instead of pulling Momo away from the door, he pushed him closer.

BAM!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Antagonizing screams filled the air, sponsored by Momoshiro Takeshi.

They raised their hands over their ears, trying to lessen the noise the porcupine was generating while running in circles before them.

Inui was not considered a genius for nothing. He placed soundproof earmuffs, trotting away from the distempered crowd. And as based on his calculations, either his coach or Tezuka would be shouting—

Now.

"Momoshiro, 1000 laps around the farm!" A booming stern voice of an agitated male was heard.

"Looks like he disturbed Tezuka's peace." Fuji chuckled.

---------------------------

Quietude reigned once again after the terrifying order from their stoic captain. Ryoma sighed in contentment, fully enjoying the still yet appealing environment inside their room. Especially, now that he's with Sakuno.

"Looks like they're not here anymore. I'll be going now, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno stood before his bed. Bidding goodbye to the young prince slumped on the mattress.

"Hn." Ryoma nonchalantly replied.

Ryoma stood up from his current position after hearing the door's creaking sound. He fidgeted the pockets of his jeans, searching for his wallet.

After the incident by their room, he felt a sudden urge to glimpse onto the picture of Sakuno and him once again. And as he flipped his wallet ajar, the spasmodic realization hit him.

He froze.

The picture is gone.

**----------- [R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**Finally!! The exams are over, no more plates, free at last!! I just thought of having a few twists, considering Inui's handy dandy notebook to be discarded…**

**I really can't help the fights between Momo and Kaidoh.. I find it relaxing.. ahaha!!**

**I think this one is kinda short… for if I would add more, it would be jampacked as well… so sorry for that again, minna-san..**

**Just hope that you'll provide me those reviews!! For I've been having a few numbers of reviews lately… mou…**

**Miss you, Zyrine-senpai… hehehe… just push the purple button and you can freely express your thoughts about my work!! Shea, muztah UPCAT?!?! Ahehe..**

**I'll try to update soon!! Ja ne, minna-san!!**


	11. Care for Trauma

**At last! I can finally indulge myself in writing chappie 11 of Farm Disaster! Well, as off now, my life's really a disaster:"( Oh how I just wish that my PC is stable! Well, it's really hard to update with a defective computer and vanishing Internet connection… that's how life can be cruel!**

**Well… in addition to that, SCHOOL'S A LIVING HELL! But children, don't take that statement seriously… and teens… you know that I am NOT exaggerating.**

**Yet… as my life as a writer… I'm to continue my mother fic! By the way, please read Marriage Menace as well… it's a co-write fic I had with shea-chan.**

**----------- [R-Y-O-S-A-K-U ------------**

What a grudge. He didn't mind the fact that their duty was to idly watch over the gooses, making sure that they're safely tucked into their coops, yet his main annoyance is focused on the fact that he needs to watch over tonight with not a single feeling of being on his own soft bed. His dark aura was completely on its toll, yet surprisingly, his dense partner cannot sense his awful mood.

Ryoma's eyes wandered as a soft gush of humid air seeped through their path. The crescent moon that night was extravagantly elegant. He unconsciously dropped off his tracks and closed his lids—feeling the same refreshing air that caressed him a while back.

"Ah!" A whispered yelp yanked his eyes open, only to witness Sakuno with her long auburn tresses fleeting with the wind's direction.

He assumed that her bands flew off since he saw her tightening it earlier. Another trance broke his previous one as she tried to accord her hair to her desired organization. Sure, he once saw her hair down, yet to watch it being swept by the light breeze made it somewhat attractive. Nothing more, nothing less.

Ryoma smirked afterwards, noting that she was funny on her current state. He mentally noted that this might be the feeling Fuji usually experiences once he devoured those nasty plots of his. Ryoma stalked off, walking in a slow pace for the lass to be able to follow. Why not savor the moment? Now that that bastard is not around (he pertains to Yume).

---------------------------

"Darn that brat." Momo hissed under his breath right after patrolling over the area. His nose was rather sore, yet Oishi assured him that it was not crooked or worse, broken. And to hear those confident words from the mother hen's mouth, he felt so damn relieved. He unmannerly rubbed his index finger through his injury; a silent cry was his reflex.

Upon calming his aching nose, he somewhat visualized two silhouettes in a distance. The moon was practically bright, yet not bright enough to determine who those two were. Yet after his eyes caught the familiar antic a shadow showed, a smirk graced his features—maybe it's better if he'll sneak up on them, after all, he wanted revenge.

---------------------------

Yume sat down on the grass in exhaustion. It was a tiring day for him and he thought that it would cram his body if he'll continue attending with the guarding schedules for tonight. A sigh escaped his lips upon remembering the decision he made. It somewhat made him jealous, noting for a good reason that Ryoma would be with Sakuno by the moment. He checked on his watch, the soft ticking sound the hands made as it passed by each second, each minute—which cannot be taken back the way it was.

He lied down after, burying into his skull for a fact that time sweeps everything. And the moment it gushed by a mere second, that part of time is gone, and he cannot bring it back. A cold smile towered his face while his jacket sleeve covered his eyes. Oh how he wished that he could go back to the time—when Sakuno haven't met Ryoma yet.

"How I wish." With that, he fell into a slumber filled with black space and nothingness.

-------------------------------

Fuji sneaked out of his hiding spot once Yume dozed off. He admired this lad, he really does. The unrequited love he harbored for Sakuno was mighty and he didn't snob the truth that the only maiden he had learned to love was now out of his reach, and is moving closer towards another lad's arms. He leniently carried Yume on his back, knowing that his weary body could not anymore handle the pressure he was receiving. The cold air fluttered Fuji's hazel locks, as a smile continued to glower in the moonlight.

It is time for them to make up, and grow up.

--------------------------------

A growling mammal was ready to pounce on him. With a 2 by 2 wooden block as his defense, he clearly doesn't know if he'll stand a chance with this dangerous fiend. Sakuno stared at him in worry and is trembling all over by the gooses' cages. She really cursed her luck.

The fox gritted its teeth in frustration; it is currently hungry and drooling. Ryoma knew for a fact that this one might not be the same with the previous sneaky hunter for foxes do not tend to return to places which they caused mayhem. Ryoma gripped tighter on the block, unable to move his legs in order to strike the creature in front of him, the creature ready to gobble him whole.

"Ryuzaki. Run." His husky voice caught her attention, and tears threatened to fall from her orbs.

"B-but, R-ryo-ma-kun!" She stuttered in utter fear that the animal might hurt Ryoma while she's away.

"Call for help. I'll be fine." Ryoma's calm exterior relaxed her.

Sakuno nodded in determination, trying to muster all her will to stand and call for help. She trusted him, and she knows the Ryoma never goes home defeated or his head held low. And with Ryoma's signal, she dashed off from the place, mentally thanking her legs for not being clumsy.

---------------------------------

Fear finally came to him. He hasn't considered the fact that the entrance to the door was visible for the fox to see—and the fact that the bloody beast at his grasp was a carnivore. Yet he was too late, the moment Sakuno ran towards the door and caught the fox's attention, it swiftly jumped onto its feet and sprang its fangs into her direction.

"Ryuzaki! Watch out!" He yelled in an exasperated manner, completely frozen in the ground.

"Tch. Troublesome. Ryuzaki-chan, are you alright?" Momo hugged her traumatized form right after beating the now unconscious mammal on the ground.

Ryoma stared, processing the details of what just happened. His face was still in a state of shock, and his hand voluntarily dropped the wooden block as soon as Momo came. Momo realized his presence and eyed him in a serious manner.

"Is this the fox?" Momo mumbled in a low voice, watching as his kouhai paced towards their direction.

Ryoma kneeled down and nodded, his orbs were impassively staring at Sakuno's shivering state under Momo's arms. Ryoma tried to reach out for her, yet she snuggled close to her senpai more. His eyes coldly mocked her current state, and he yanked her into his arms right after a single tear fell from her eye.

"Shh. It's done." Those monotonic words calmed her once and for all. Ryoma couldn't careless if Momo was just perched on his left, all he did was to make her feel comfortable and safe under his arms until she fell asleep.

------------------------------------

The silence was deafening. Momo paced with Sakuno at his back since he knew that Ryoma might be exhausted as well. The lad walked on with Ryoma at his front, not uttering a single word right after the said incident with the fox.

"So… where are we going?" Momo inquired out of the blue, feeling like a tad who follows a shorter guy around.

"Cabin." This icy word was his reply.

Momo snickered with his answer. He really detested this night. Maybe he ought to crack him up a little.

"Oh. I guess you're mad at me for destroying your quality time with Ryuzaki-chan. That's why you desperately wanted to go home to have her all by yourself inside your room! How feisty, Echizen!" Momo's eyes glinted evilly.

Ryoma halted on his tracks the moment those words left his senpai's lips. Those venom-like words stung him at once and his patience snapped once again.

"Ryuzaki's not in the state for those stupid hormonal drives of yours!" Ryoma shouted with an impassive look on his face, yet a suffocating aura.

He started pacing again, uttering words like "Immature", "inconsiderate", "hurt" and "shitty bastard". That was until his world turned dark.

"Oi! Echizen!"

Those were the last words he heard as fatigue took over his system.

----------------------------------------

"ACHOO!" Ryoma woke up, feeling the throbbing of his head.

"Ah! Echizen! You're awake!" That irritating voice broke his ear drums once again, as he tried to muster his infamous death glare—yet he was incapable due to his headache.

"Wha—ACHOO! Happened?" Ryoma demanded everything that happened while he was passed out.

Ryoma recognized his wavering voice, together with this freaking sneezes. He held on his hands and feet—they were as cold as ice. His jacket was gone as well, to think that that was the only source of heat he can get. A bull's eyed glare landed squarely on Momo's spiky, thick skull, and it sent chills down to his spine.

"I-I can explain!" Momo's cracked voice proved that he, too, has cold, which lessened his grudge a little.

Momo shifted his gaze to another sleeping figure under three sweaters. He immediately caught a glimpse of his own and was about to retreat it from a mere stranger before Momo's hand intervened his plan.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma glared once more, making it clear that he won't hand his belongings to some freak.

"She has a fever." Momo simply said. "Take your jacket if you want her to freeze to death."

Ryoma's glare disappeared upon hearing her current condition. It hasn't jolted through his blobby ego that the person underneath those warm jackets was Sakuno after all. He remained impassive though, completely masking his worry with his façade.

"Ochibi! Momo-chin! Saku-chan!" A loud booming voice was heard outside their serene region.

"Eiji-senpai! Took you long enough!" Momo's grin widened upon seeing his senpai's blob of red hair.

--------------------------------------

It was warm. Even though she felt cold once, it was replaced by a tepid sensation. She snuggled closer, not wanting to be pulled away from her source of heat. That night's incidents flashed through her mind. With the rash events swiveling on her mind, her orbs flung open, revealing the place where she was. Her irregular pants became normal upon visualization of their room, knowing that she's safe under this roof.

Sakuno was about to lie down once again, when the huge polished doors flew to its sides. There, standing on her front, was a disheveled Yume.

"Are you alright? What happened last night?" Yume inquired her in complete hysteria.

"I'm fine, Yume-kun. But… I'm sorry, but I vaguely remember what happened." Sakuno held her head low, afraid to raise the topic once more.

Yume saw her frightened face right after he asked that question. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that it was alright, that she's safe now. Yet the mere thought that he mustn't be the one to execute it brought pain to his chest.

-------------------------------------

Sakuno's eyes wandered about, looking for a certain roommate she's usually with. Without seeing his figure brought disappointment in her view. Until it struck her. She was now all alone with Yume again.

Determination riled her weary frame, as her eyes glowered with extreme nervousness. She needed to tell him.

Tell Yume that she's in love with Echizen Ryoma.

**----------- [R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**WHOO! I finally finished it! At last I can finally update! Anyways… for my current reviewers, I'm really really sorry for the late—no—very late update. I wish you wouldn't urn me alive!!!**

**Well… I think I'll be having two or three chapters more… hehe… so… this fic's nearly done.**

**I still hope you'll press my cute little purple button:3**


	12. Untimely Confessions

**Woah! What a mother load! Hehehe… thanks for those reviews and threats for me to update sooner… I kinda laughed while reading those. Well… since I'm guilty with my slow update for the last chappie, I wanna make it up by updating sooner.**

**Thanks for your endless support! Please review!**

**------------------------**

Yume saw a flicker of determination within her system as soon as her eyes stopped wandering around the deserted region. A mental sigh was his only response, knowing that she is finally ready to voice out her feelings. He eyed Sakuno in great despair, yet it wasn't visible for the dense lass to notice. And as she jerked her head to meet eye contact, he already felt that time had finally halted its tracks and left them in a world of emptiness.

"A-ano… Yume-kun." Sakuno mustered her strength, not losing the chance she finally begot.

Yume nodded in response, bidding her to continue. The seriousness was written all over his face, while nervousness on hers. A lonely frown elevated to his features, yet again, was blocked from Sakuno's view due to her extreme denseness of Yume's current situation.

Sakuno wasn't an idiot. She surely knew that as soon as she continued this conversation, the more Yume would be in a pit of darkness, a place without her, and a person with a shattered heart. Yet, the consequence she is about to face tackles more pain and misery for herself—and for him. To pretend that she loves him more than anyone else would be fraud, and pain will be the only result for that action. A sigh escaped her ever tensed lips, and she had made her decision. A decision which can harm, yet will not supply endless melancholy for both of their sakes.

"I… uhmm… Yume-kun, I-I like s-someone else." Sakuno's cheeks flamed after whispering those words. Soft, yet not too soft for Yume.

"Oh." Yume replied in sadness, putting in his head that their so-called relationship was finally over.

Yume stood up, trotting towards the veranda of their room. Calm, soothing breeze greeted his broken heart, which he never thought was this painful--even though he was completely aware of her hidden feelings. A crooked smile graced onto his face and he shed a single tear with the alluring wind by his side, mourning for his loss.

"I-I'm sorry." A soft whisper from behind brought him back to where he was, out of time's puzzling antics.

Yume nodded in acceptance, not wanting to burden Sakuno's heart with greater pain. He leaned towards its railings, admiring the serene view during broad daylight. He lowered his head in thought, wanting to destroy the uneasiness both of them felt right after her confession.

"It's Echizen-san, isn't it?" He delivered in a calm whisper.

Yume turned around only to witness her flabbergasted expression. To say that he already guessed who the lad she was in love with right after or even before her confession brought shock to her skin, a pale color to her body.

"Am I… that obvious?" Sakuno felt her cheeks as the heat rose to a deeper shade other than pink.

Now that was an unexpected response. This dense creature right in front of his eyes blew his fake smile away, and was later replaced by his laughter. To talk to her in such a manner like this was something he truly missed having, and to enjoy the time her lips pouted and turned as crimson as blood.

"Y-yep. You were THAT obvious. Thank God for making him naïve." Yume mockingly joked, trying to suppress his giggles.

Sakuno fully understood what he meant and was happy with the fact that he recovered that fast. A smile wavered on her face and she launched herself into his arms. Yume was practically surprised with her sudden action. Her shy nature would never do this, either in private or public, it's clearly written on her manual. Yet as she tightened her grip, his tense body finally relaxed and he hugged her back.

"Let's be friends, Yume-kun." Sakuno buried her head on his shoulder.

"Aa." Was all he replied.

BANG!

The sudden loud clash broke their moment. Eyeing to where the door was positioned, a figure not recognizable for the place was rooted just by the wooden entrance's front. His impassive looks, his golden orbs covered with his tousled hair, and his irregular breaths that proved his fast agility before he entered the room. As he raised his head to consider their presence, the coldest glance was given towards their direction—and then it hit them.

"Sorry." Ryoma placed his fists into his pockets and calmly trotted back to where he originally was.

"Hey! Echizen-san! You got it all wrong." Yume's cheeks flamed in embarrassment, being caught in act by the lad they were just talking about.

Ryoma halted his steps and glanced at the scarlet-faced lad with the darkest glare he had. Chills were sent down Yume's spine as Sakuno lowered her head in discouragement, knowing that this misunderstanding may cause trouble, or worse, a cold rejection for her part. And as she was about to support Yume's outburst, Ryoma spoke out first in such a frosty voice.

"Say that when your blush is gone." With that, he left the two of them in deafening silence.

----------------------------------

"R-ryoma-kun." Sakuno uttered his name right after she found him resting below an oak tree.

Ryoma opened his left eye in acknowledgement, sensing that her purpose was to yet again explain their intimate display of affection earlier.

"A-about earlier… it's not what you think—" Sakuno was abruptly stopped by his ice cold words.

"Yeah right. You should be kissing instead, ne?" Ryoma mocked her in frustration upon reminiscing what he witnessed earlier.

"Wh-what?" Sakuno backed off in surprise as those stingy words were spat onto her face.

"Che. And to think that you were conservative." Ryoma dusted off the grass on his lap and started walking away from her.

"R-ryoma-kun! I-I don't like Yume! I like—" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes after hearing those harsh words.

"Shut up. I don't care about you or that bastard anyway." And he left her dazed under the tree.

------------------------------

Sakuno hugged her knees as her eyes continued to water. The winds were getting stronger, yet she didn't mind. Her mind kept replaying the last words he said before he left her all alone, all by herself. Even without noticing it, he finally rejected her wholly without her confession beforehand. To say that despotic yet cold sentence marked her heart with a spear, and left it there to bleed. Sakuno didn't even realize the drizzle of the heavens for her misery, joining her mourns about the lad who just refused her company by a mere misunderstanding. She glanced up at the sky; the clouds were dark—just like his eyes when he conversed with her a while back. She knew that a storm was coming, but she refused to move. And there and then, she closed her eyes, and let melancholy whirl into her dark, empty world.

------------------------------

Ryoma avoided everyone by the time he got back into the cabin. He wasn't responding to anyone's questions and just glared at his nosy senpais. It was a good thing that Yume wasn't around at the moment, for he was grazing the cows by the farmyard. His eyes were fixed on the wet window—and it dawned to him.

He left Sakuno in the stupid tree. And a storm is coming.

Ryoma quickly left from his spot in order to get his coat, until a loud conversation between the two elders was heard by his sensitive ears.

"Do you know where Sakuno is?" Sumire inquired with worry to Shimoto.

"Might be hangin' with Yume. You know how close they are." Shimoto answered in confidence, not even glancing away from the potatoes.

Ryoma's worried expression changed once more into utter bitterness. He dropped his coat on the sofa and sat by the fireplace. His mind didn't even register that what Shimoto said was just an assumption—and assumptions can go wrong.

------------------------------

"I'm back." Yume removed his rain-drenched coat and socks, shivering from the strong winds that blocked his way.

Sumire reluctantly stood from the couch, thinking that her granddaughter was with the lad. With a smile, she greeted him back home only to expect no one other than the cold winds with him.

"Where's Sakuno?" Her booming question rose curiosity from everyone, especially Ryoma.

Yume's face showed confusion, and stated that Sakuno was never with him. He told them that she was peacefully in their room before he left, and he was unable to know whether she left after that. Shock and fear drenched Sumire's soul upon hearing his side, and fainted afterwards. To say the least, Ryoma ran out in the stormy weather, muttering curses for his selfishness.

"All of you. Look for Ryuzaki-san and Echizen." Tezuka calmly ordered as he carried their deranged sensei back to her room.

---------------------------------

The futile winds were crying for him to move away, blinding his eyes with the heavy rains they had with them. Ryoma covered his head with his jacket, visualizing the path he was currently on. He mentally prayed for the lass to be alright, for her not to be frozen to death by that damn tree. He ran as fast as he could, not minding the muddy steps and messy puddles he passed through. All he wanted now was to see Sakuno's petite frame by his side, safe and sound.

Ryoma struggled more, fighting the pressure the winds were providing to his direction. His jacket flew from his grasp, letting his eyes open wide to see the familiar silhouette of the tree he lied down earlier that day. Ryoma ran once again, placing the coldness at the back of his mind. He reached the foot of the tree in time, only to see her pale face, all wet and as cold as ice.

-------------------------------

They had been searching for at least thirty minutes time yet weren't able to find their lost kouhais. Momo and Kaidoh even bickered whether they would call out their names in such weather where even their rants were impossible to pass through their ears. And in the middle of their search, Fuji sneaked into a nearby bush, gaining curiosity from his teammates.

"What are you doing, Fujiko?" Eiji shouted right into his ears, yet where not heard that loud due to the heavy rain.

Fuji pulled out his waterproof camera and ordered Inui to do the same with his video recorder. Confused faces greeted him back, only to think that the renowned prodigy is completely insane. Yet the sight that took all their anxieties away was by far—three meters away.

The regulars grinned deviously upon recognizing Ryoma and Sakuno's forms under the same tree Yume confessed to the same lass. Excitement carried on, leaving the nervousness and bitter cold behind their backs. It's show time.

--------------------------------

Sakuno's weary eyes flung open the moment she felt a tight grasp on both of her arms. Her vision was blurred and she cannot identify who that person was. And without knowing it, she uttered the most significant phrase she always wanted to say to him since the start of this trip.

"R-ryoma-kun… I like you." Her soft whisper brought shock onto his features, to think that he accused wrongly of what had happened before. And by saying the unexpected, he hugged her, shielding her from the awful winds that tortured her enough.

---------------------------------

Her pants grew normal and her eyes slowly bud open upon regaining her very own body warmth. The storm was now a drizzle, visible outside her window. Her head was devouringly painful, and she cannot even move from her own spot. And as her sore temples finally calmed down, a soft tug on her auburn her greeted her back.

"Drink this. And don't spit." Ryoma handed her a glob of colorless liquid, yet bubbles were easily recognized from it.

"W-what is it?" Sakuno faced the other regulars, who had the same disgusted look plastered on their faces. Even Yume has one.

"Medicine." Fuji smiled down at her innocent face.

Sakuno gulped the liquid in one shot, confident with Fuji's assuring answer. After a while, hr throat burned, and a nagging sensation for her to puke the concoction out was finally present. Yet as she saw Ryoma's stoic expression, she pushed the sensation away.

"Wh-what was it?" A disgusted voice erupted from her mouth, as she continuously covered it with her hand.

"Inui Juice 5.9. Effective for colds and head aches." Inui happily introduced, thinking that there was another person who seemed to be 'able' to surpass his juices.

--------------------------------------

They all walked out of the room right after Sakuno dozed off. It happened that she wasn't able to handle the gruesome mixture, yet other than vomiting, she only fainted. But to say the least, Inui's concoction was a success due to the fact that her head aches were nearly gone, so as her colds.

Yume pulled Ryoma's sleeve right after the regulars passed by their direction. Ryoma gave him a bored and non-interested look, yet acknowledging him to continue what he wants to say.

"About the other day—" Yume started, yet was cut-off by Ryoma.

"I know it. Don't explain." Ryoma smirked, showing him who's victorious.

Ryoma walked ahead of him, knowing that the lad was not slow enough to not catch what he meant. A satisfied smile graced out of Yume's face, and he trotted along with him.

-----------------------------------------

Sakuno woke up from her slumber, noticing that the concoction's side effects weren't applicable anymore. She tried to remember her dream about the night before, for she was sure that Ryoma was the one who brought her back, thanks to the regulars. Yet what bugs her was something she uttered to her rescuer on the same night before she lost consciousness.

She waltzed to the bathroom, only to face herself in the mirror. And then it finally came to her.

She confessed.

**----------- [R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**WOOH! I planned to end it here, but, I want to have more reviews… hehehe… so… I'm gonna add another chapter or so… depends on my mood. Now this is an update! I finally updated and it is my comeback for updating late for the last chapter.**

**Well… it's kinda late and I wish to go to sleep… still have school tomorrow. Hehe…**

**Wishing that you'll give me reviews again:3**


	13. Their Disastrous Ending

**Two whole week without any classes! Now that's refreshing! So… I'm taking my chance to write this chapter so that I won't be in another tight situation like the one before… ahahaha. And… to make it clear for those reviewers who got my AN wrong last time: I wasn't planning on ending it there—all open and such, yet by saying that, I was planning that I will continue the story on that particular chapter until its end… but… It would take long… hehehe…**

**So… Please review!**

**----------- [R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

Ryoma leaned his back to the wall while pondering the words she uttered to him before she lost consciousness. Was she visualizing someone else? No. She called his name. A grunt was heard and he ruffled his ever disheveled locks, not wanting to believe that he finally knew her true feelings for him. Yet battling with happiness was shock, which he did overcome on the outside, but not on his own self.

He eyed their room, remembering those soft whispers he audibly heard beneath the raging hale. Her tender gaze and hot cheeks which brought heat to his body even if the tempest drained his entire cadaver's warmth seemed to linger still in his mind. A sigh escaped his lips, his impassive face have shown seriousness and deep thought. Ryoma finally paced once again, hoping that this matter will eventually breeze out of his mind.

----------------------------------------------

Sakuno plopped herself on her unruly bed with her face totally wet. By realizing her big maneuver during the time she was half awake, the shock was inconsiderably transported by her brain throughout her whole system. Thoughts of Ryoma giving her a cold rejection, or not even paying her attention welled up unwanted tears in her russet orbs. The blankets were experiencing her death grip, yet the tears—for some reason—never did fall.

She slowly lied down on her back, facing the grand ceiling right above her. Pondering the consequences of her action really brought isolation in her part. She covered her eyes with her arm, letting go of the wrinkled sheet.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." A suppressed sigh was all she ever mustered. After that, she rolled into a comfortable position, ready to sleep once again.

And as her lids closed, she was not able to notice a smirking presence by the door.

----------------------------------------------

Yume walked in their room, hoping that he won't be able to wake her up. Her confused expression and Ryoma's serious one did have a connection—and the best theory he could come up with was that either Sakuno or Ryoma confessed on that stormy night. Upon reaching her bed, he gently tucked her in, layering her frame with the heater he got from Inui's room.

"That should do it." He smiled at her sleeping image.

Yume stood up from his current spot, aware that the lass do need some time alone—or time with Ryoma. It was already clear that she was really in love with the tennis prodigy, and the feeling was happily reciprocated as well. He eyed her for the last time by the corner of his eyes, only to open the door and face the person his mind was concentrating about.

----------------------------------------------

He impassively stared at his widened eyes upon opening the door to their room. Ryoma raised an eyebrow in curiosity, thinking about what the hell he was doing inside a deserted room with no one in it but a sick girl who half-sleepily confessed to him on a raging stormy night. Shoot. He thought of her like that again. By reflex, he lowered his cap down, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks away from the farmer's eyes. Too bad it wasn't good enough.

Yume mentally laughed upon witnessing his obvious blush. Maybe he was thinking about Sakuno. The situation between those two may be a little bit awkward, and he wanted to help in a way. Of course, he doesn't want his sacrifice to result to nothing.

"Want to grab some Ponta?" Yume offered, bringing Ryoma back into his old self.

"Hn." He replied coldly, following the lad towards the cabin's garden (there's a vending machine).

------------------------------------------------

They drank in quietude, savoring the gentle breeze that armored their bodies. It was cold, yet the sweetness of Ponta really did soothe him out of his worries. He mentally thanked Yume for once, noting that his sense of timing was quite good.

"How's it going with Sakuno?" Yume directly questioned, dropping off the extension he usually used whenever calling her name.

"Tch. What are you talking about?" He sipped once again, his façade plastered on his features.

Yume watched him within the corner of his orbs, letting himself to read the expression hidden beneath his mask. His cold demeanor seemed to be cracking, exchanged with a serious, dazed look that can lead anyone to ponder that he's thinking about something. That he's bothered about something.

"She did it?" Yume casually asked, getting the attention he wanted to gain from the start of their conversation.

"Who's she?" He raised his eyebrows, annoying Yume more.

An exasperated sigh was heard from Yume, as he let all his frustrations for the stubborn lad to be carried away. He is surely pressing his buttons, not wanting to open up with him. He doesn't really mind about the blatant look he always possess, yet when it concerns Sakuno and he unexpectedly did something out of the way, he does have the right to talk and interfere.

"On that stormy night, she confessed to me." Ryoma answered monotonously, eyeing the empty Ponta can he held in hand.

Yume opened his mouth to respond, yet was halted by the feeling that he doesn't need to converse with him. An urge to listen was all he had for now, and the less talk he could make may be a greater chance for the fellow to continue with his endeavors and eventually open up with him in full trust.

"I've been thinking, whether I should answer her or forget about it." Ryoma saw a nearby trash can, shooting the can towards its direction.

A loud thud was heard as it hit the bottom of the bin. Yume cannot think of a way to reply, for the decision he is about to make may change their fates. He thought that he can really listen, help the lad to lighten up a bit and find relief from this topic. Yet the decision does still lie on his shoulders, not by the influence of others.

Yume stood up from his space, placing his hands on his jeans' pockets. A smile emerged from his cracking lips (due to the cold), and he blocked his eyes from vision.

"Do what you think is right. And by the looks of it, I think she remembers what she did that night." Yume paced away, passing by the trash bin to throw his very own can.

Ryoma watched as his diminishing shadow was completely gone, putting the words he said before he went away. It was nearly autumn and the leaves were starting to follow the wind. He ran his hand onto his hair, a smirk catching up with his features. A little confession wouldn't hurt.

-----------------------------------------------

Ryoma entered the room, only to spot it empty. He scanned it once again, hoping to spot a bump on the bed, or auburn locks fluttered on the blanket. Yet as his eyes traveled about, the bathroom door opened wide, catching his full attention.

"Oh. You're back." Yume's topless figure emerged from the steamy bathroom, a towel placed on his head.

Ryoma diverted his gaze on the beds once again. Yume, however, read through his actions.

"She stayed with her grandmother. Sumire-baachan asked her to stay at her room for the night since she still has some fever." Yume ruffled his wet hair in front of the mirror.

Ryoma merely walked towards the bathroom, taking the towel from Yume's head. A smirk crossed Yume's face as he opened the closet.

-------------------------------------------------

Hot water poured onto his weary body. The seeping moisture that flowed gently onto his skin provided him relaxation. He watched his hands once again, reminiscing the feeling of protecting her under these palms. To hold her tight amidst of their dangerous situation made him smile a bit, letting him feel like someone who is special for her.

Special. Ryoma suddenly stood up straight, remembering once again the words she whispered that night. Actually, he was ready to answer her, take her as his girlfriend, yet she wasn't there. A sigh crawled away from his lips, and he finally closed the hot shower.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he spotted his current roommate situated on his own bed. A yawn was broken down, and his eyes seemed to be feeling rather heavy. Ryoma eventually crawled onto his own space, sniffing the powdery odor of his blankets and pillows. And before he drifted off onto his own realm, a random thought about answering Sakuno crossed his mind. He'd tell her soon. With that, he turned the lamp off, letting his eyelids dominate over his tired eyes.

--------------------------------------------------

Yume rolled down his bunk upon seeing the unexpected sight shoved right in front of his face. Roars of laughter battled with angered glares as they continued to stay inside the room. It was visibly their faults since they left their doors unlocked, providing access for two psychologically-impaired idiots to enter and draw stupid images on a face—Ryoma's face to be exact. Yume was, for once, thankful of his habit of sleeping with the blanket covering his entire body—including his visage. Yet Ryoma wasn't able to escape, and thus, was experiencing the humiliation his senpais provided. Oh, they won't be able to reach Seigaku again.

"Haha!! You should—haha—remove that!" Yume pointed out Ryoma's face, who in turn, gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Ryoma wasn't idiotic enough to not try to wash the markings, yet his senpais got the better of him. It seemed that they used a strong kind of marker—permanent, as they say.

Yume opened his blurry eyes upon hearing the door slam. He wiped his unshed tears, a smile still plastered on his face.

'_He sure has guts to go out with a face like that.'_ Yume went to the bathroom, once again, laughing at the antics of the lad.

------------------------------------------------------

His pride was thrown away as his anger took its toll. To be played with while enjoying his soundless sleep really boiled his arteries, and now he's ready to send whoever did this to him into the hottest pit they had ever imagined.

"Thanks for the food!" Eiji and Momo chimed together, picking up their egg rolls.

BAM!

The doors leading towards the dining room unfastened wide, revealing a killer aura that can eventually make everyone present to faint and pray that they would be admitted in heaven. Cold sweat ran down Momo and Eiji's spines, their chopsticks falling on the ground. It was already predictable that they were the culprit, seeing their reaction with Ryoma's sudden flare-up. They haven't thought that the lad would be THAT angry, clearly discarding his oversized ego just for vengeance. And now, they're both doomed.

"Senpai." A single word sounded like poison, ordering everyone to remain silent and not to laugh at his current state. Yet, one person was too dense to sense his overflowing madness.

"Eh?! Echizen! What in heaven's name did you do to your face?" Horio's booming voice echoed inside the hall, earning mental remarks on how stupid he was to level up Ryoma's foul mood.

"Why don't you answer, senpai?" RYoma's golden orbs flared in heat, his fists clenched in frustration. And as the lad started to pace forward, the others sighed in defeat, knowing the outcome of this crazy fight. Even Tezuka didn't do anything about it.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno was utterly surprised to perceive the bruises and black-eyes her senpais had on their faces as she entered the dining hall. And even though she volunteered to help them with their wounds, they just waved their palms in front of their faces; eventually pursuing that Oishi can do his job on his own.

"I hope they're okay." Sakuno tugged her russet hair once again, halting her steps upon hearing the gushing flow of water by the washroom.

"Tch. Stupid senpais." A familiar voice took all her curiosity away, knowing who the person behind the door was.

As she was about to retreat back, the door unbolted, showing Ryoma's hideous face right in front of her eyes. Ryoma's golden orbs glared at her direction as she stifled her giggles, trying to suppress her laughter while gazing on his face.

"What?" A stingy reply showed his annoyance, letting the lass in front of him to bow her head low.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Heat seemed to find a way to reunite with her cheeks every time the lad was around.

Ryoma held his breath for a second, trying to grab onto the pride he has left. He turned away from her, running the faucet, dabbing water onto his horrendous face.

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun. I-I have some alcohol in obaa-chan's b-bedroom. I-I think it can help." Sakuno played with her fingers, staring at them as they blossomed into a light range of pink.

"Sankyuu." Ryoma smirked in thanks, letting the nervous maiden to lead their way, hoping that she won't get lost.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno felt really discomfited as soon as Ryoma conveyed his trademark smirk. Flashes of her confession seeped through her brain for the umpteenth time, only to add discomfort for her situation now. She felt her cheeks to redden and eventually thanked Kami-sama for letting her be a foot ahead of the lad.

He idly followed her, watching as her braids swayed to and fro. Her hips wobbled uncontrollably, emphasizing her discomfort. The last statement Yume gave him last night on the garden cranked up his senses, and for once, his denseness seemed to lessen.

'_Maybe she remembers.' _With her actions right now, he considered the thought that she knew about her sudden outburst that night.

They both paced in silence, not even a single word to be heard between them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno scrubbed every inch of his face until most of the black markings were gone. It was hard work since alcohol doesn't have much effect ad they needed to scrape all those weird images off his features. Yet in time, they seemed to remove it, only to leave RYoma's face sore and red.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakuno bowed down, sensing the stingy sensation the lad felt every time he reached out to touch his face.

"It's nothing." He replied with a hiss, feeling hot whenever his face felt skin.

"I-I'll grab some o-ointment." Sakuno stammered, rummaging the first aid kit for some skin ointment for burns.

Sakuno finally found the ointment after some time, and applied it gently on the gamin's face. Ryoma felt more heat as her skin touched his, and was thankful enough that it wasn't as obvious as hers. A smirk emerged out of nowhere while watching the lass treating his skin with such concentration, nervousness and embarrassment.

After applying her treatment, she eventually dabbed the ice bag onto his face to reduce the heat he was feeling. Oh how she wished there was another for her own as well. She jerked her head down, thinking over the words she wanted to say to him in order to clear up the confession. Yet as she gathered up her courage, a cold, blank voice rang up and caught her dead on the spot.

"About the other night, me too." Ryoma stared at her expression, unable to suppress his chuckles.

Sakuno, for once, got his message and was trapped into a reverie with his echoing words. A soft chuckle snapped her out of it, seeing the cold tennis prodigy to be so vulnerable. Without hesitation, she smiled at him as tears brimmed out of the corner of her eyes.

And for once, they felt that they were comfortable with each other's presence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You got it?" Fuji's sarcastic voice led the Ichinen Trio to nod their heads in a fast manner.

The regulars smiled barbarically, the videos were quite a catch. Kaidoh and Oishi needed to cover Momo and Eiji's mouths to suppress their booming declarations of young love and remain undiscovered. Yet the best part of it still remained in Fuji's jacket.

Fuji pulled out the photo taken by the lake. The photo which was lost by its owner. The photo with English scribbles on its rear. The other regulars smiled down as they compared the last scene on the video (held on pause) and the photo Fuji recovered out of nowhere.

They were sure that it would be a happy ending. All in all, those farm disasters they had really helped these two lovers in finding their true desires other than tennis and long braids.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The regulars, together with the Ichinen Trio, paced out of their hiding place, ready to hand this little present to their infamous monstrous coach. Yet as Fuji stayed behind, he flipped the photo onto its back, reading the foreign language plastered in black ink.

His smile widened, not expecting that the so-called icy tennis prince would be so cute.

_Hair is too long, can't see her kissing me in full view. I'll cut those someday._

**----------- [R-Y-O-S-A-K-U -----------**

**There! I'm finally done! The ending was kinda not romantic, yet I wouldn't want my story to end up cliché or something like that. And by the way, they were still undergoing puberty; their ages are still the same like that of the anime—so I didn't put a kissing scene at the end.**

**The photo thing… I like to retain Ryoma's cool image, not to change it into some cheesy lines. And… to remain into the humor mainstream, I made fun of Ryoma once again!**

**For all those people who read and reviewed my story, I'm very thankful to all of you for allotting time in acknowledging my efforts! Thank you very much!**

**Well… I'm thinking of adding an epilogue, yet time will come soon. But for now, I'm going to consider this project as finished, and I'll eventually start a new one! Yipee! **

**By the way, minna-san! My ongoing project with shea-chan05 is Marriage Menace!! Hope you'll read it!**

**Once again, thanks for your continuous support for my first fanfic! Hope you'll support my other works as well:3**

**Press the purple button:3**


End file.
